Oreo
by PandaChubz31
Summary: Set in Marauder time. Sirius Black has been feeling lonely lately. What could cheer him up better than a tattooed girl sharing Oreos with him at midnight? *T for swearing and suggestive themes. And such.*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I've been having some serious writer's block on my other stories, but I've been reading a lot of Marauder fics, so I decided to write one. * note: T for swearing. Lots and lots of swearing. ***

_Oreo._

I hauled my trunk onto the train, brushing my fringe from my eyes, only for it to fall back into its place. Sighing, I fumbled with the latch on an empty compartment, finally sliding the door open and swinging the trunk onto the luggage rack. I collapsed onto a bench, panting with effort. Why did the trunk have to be so damn heavy? There's probably a spell to make it lighter, actually. I shrugged, never being one to study ahead. That was Lily's job.

I slid my wand from my boot, leaning back and yawning widely. All I want to do as of now is take a nap. I looked up as the door slid open once again, revealing two girls. One was Lily. She had fiery red hair, pretty almond-shaped green eyes, and it looked as though she had grown an inch or two. It didn't really matter, since she was taller than me. Everyone was. At seventeen, I was a meek five' two. The second girl was a bit taller than Lily, with shoulder-length brown hair and chocolate eyes. Emily Hastings. Unlike me, Lily was a muggleborn and Emily was a pureblood. I was the fine line in between; half-blood.

"The Marauders are at it again," Lily said. As Head Girl this year, Lily would have to deal with even more of the stupid gang's bullshit. They'd been antagonizing the three of us, and our friend Ingrid, for all six years at Hogwarts. They're not all bad, of course. Emily's been dating Remus for about six months and Peter's not as hardheaded as James and Sirius. James had asked Lily out at least once a month since the middle of first year. It was rather funny, but since I was a good friend, I chose not to laugh. Instead, I got up and left with them to tell the guys off.

It wasn't hard to find them; we just followed the laughter, bangs, and shouts. Lily threw open to see Sirius and James holding Severus Snape to a wall, trying to shove a rat into his mouth. Peter was giggling and Remus just stood in the corner, arms crossed, trying not to laugh. "POTTER!" Lily yelled, pulling James off of Severus. Lily had confided in Emily, Ingrid, and I, telling us that before Hogwarts, her and Severus were very good friends. Due to this fact, we remained quite civil with him, even muttering a hello sometimes. He treated me like crap, due to having Muggle blood, bloody hypocrite, but he was rather polite to Emily and Ingrid.

"_Evans_!" His hand flew up to his hair, his hazel eyes widening. I rolled my eyes, leaning against the compartment door and glancing at Sirius, who was smirking. Emily was now speaking to Remus, a very pained expression on her face. Lily began to yell at James, which is around the point where I leave. I hate yelling. I slip out of the compartment, heading back to my own and sitting down. I adjust my bangs, very aware of how I look compared to everyone else.

Most wizards choose very casual, inconspicuous clothes. Usually jeans and a t-shirt, sometimes a jumper. I, however, choose to dress a lot like my dad would, should he be a girl. I wear flip flops, showing off my ankle tattoo, which curls around and stops at my mid-foot, black leggings, and a Puddlemere United t-shirt. This also shows off a tattoo of a dragon on my arm, which curls around my forearm and stops at my wrist. Whilst many teachers have scolded my tattoos, Dumbledore hasn't uttered a word, leading me to think that he likes them.

My inner monologue is efficiently broken when the door slides open again. I expect to see Ingrid or Emily, but instead I look up to see Sirius Black. I raise an eyebrow, leaning back. "What do you need, Black?"

"Help."

I blink. His voice sounds rather hoarse and broken. His eyes are filled with sadness. He looks positively helpless. Just a minute ago he was having the time of his life. "What do you mean, Sirius?"

"Please, Sarah."

I stand up and close the door behind him, locking the latch, drawing the curtains and casting a quick Muffliato. I then turn to him, my eyebrows slightly raised. "Be more specific."

"I need somebody right now." Somehow, he gets his point across. I take his hand and sit down, him sitting next to me. Awkwardly, I wrap my arms around him. Almost instantly he begins to sob quietly into my shoulder. I stroke my fingers through his hair soothingly, my other hand rubbing circles on his back. I'm not the type to be super sweet and ladylike and comforting, but he's obviously very broken right now, reasons unknown, and if nobody's going to help him, then I will. No matter how uncomfortable I feel.

I mutter softly to him as he weeps, speaking of boring nothings, such as the paper, ink, quills, owls, and food. We stay like that for about an hour until someone begins to bang on the door.

"SIRIUS, IF YOU'RE IN THERE _SHAGGING_ SOMEONE YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST TOLD US THAT IT WOULD TAKE THAT LONG! SERIOUSLY, MAN, WE WERE WORRIED!"

I scowl at hearing James yell through the door. Sirius lifts his head up. I look at him worriedly. He hastily wiped tears from his eyes, fixing his hair. "Thanks," he muttered, casting a spell on himself to erase the puffiness and redness of his eyes. I nod slightly, rubbing the back of my neck. "Really," he says. "Thanks." He gives me a quick, awkward embrace then lifts the curtains, releasing the spell as he opens the compartment door.

"Finally, mate! Who is it?" James peers over Sirius' shoulder, his eyes locking on me. "No way! You shagged _Sarah Crooks_?"

"Don't be thick," Sirius said, smirking. "We were just talking about you and Evans." With that, James shut up. I closed the compartment door as they walked away, sitting down for the third time. I laid on my side, finally drifting off to sleep.

I was awoken about an hour later by a girl with long raven black hair and stunning deep blue eyes shaking me. "Sarah! Sarah, get up, we're close and you need to get your robes on." I groaned, sitting up and looking at my close friend, Ingrid Nelson. She was a bit above average height and had a slender yet curvy figure. I numbly pulled my trunk down, kicking the curtains shut and changing into my robes. Ingrid was constantly checking her watch. She was a prefect, though she acted much more like Head Girl.

Once we were in the castle, I sat where I usually did. Across from Emily and Remus, next to Sirius. Lily sat next to me, as far away from James as possible. Ingrid was perched next to Peter, talking to him animatedly about Potions. The sorting had just commenced, and Emily's little cousin Jason had been sorted into Gryffindor. I ate a bit of steak, sipping at some water. Sirius turned toward me, muttering quietly. "Eat, Sarah, you've lost weight. I can tell." His lips tickled my ear. I winced inwardly at an odd feeling in my stomach. Not pain, just. . . Weird. It's true, though, I've lost ten pounds since the end of last year. Where I live, food is rather scarce. Hogwarts feasts are a huge luxury, but I've never gotten used to them. I can barely eat a large sandwich without getting full.

Not wanting him to worry - why would he, anyway? - I ate a bit more steak, glancing around at everyone. We all looked relatively the same. Sirius, James, and Remus had grown about a foot, those tall freaks. I'm pretty sure I shrank. I met Sirius' upper arm and James' elbow. Eventually, Dumbledore gave his speech and the prefects left to help first years to their dorms. James and Lily disappeared to their shared dorm, leaving me, Emily, Sirius, and Peter. We went up to the Common Room and talked for a bit. Well, they talked. I curled up in an armchair and eventually fell asleep.

I woke up on my warm bed around three in the morning. I looked around, blinking. Emily wasn't strong enough to carry a child up seven flights of stairs, let alone me. I finally spotted a small note on my end table, picking it up and squinting at the handwriting. I cast a brief Lumos, my eyes skimming over the words.

_Had to fly you up here myself. You owe me, midget._  
_Love, Sirius._

I rolled my eyes, muttering a hasty "Nox" and falling back asleep. I woke up again at seven in the morning. Yawning, I walked into the bathroom, taking a hasty shower, scrubbing in my strawberry-scented shampoo. I pulled on my dress shirt, skirt, and shoes, rolling up my sleeves to where it was more like a t-shirt. I turned to the mirror, brushing out my annoyingly wavy blonde hair and pulling on my usual locket. I straightened my tie and walked down to breakfast, plopping down next to Sirius.

He very promptly shoveled a mound of eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast onto my plate, sliding over a goblet of pumpkin juice. "Eat, Sarah, please. You're so skinny."

"I'm average weight," I said, picking up my fork and nibbling at a bit of sausage.

"Oh yeah? Let me weigh you right now."

"Fine."

He pulled out his wand and tapped my arm. A small glowing forty-three came up above it. "Forty-three kilograms, Sarah. Come on, eat." I winced inwardly. Forty-three kilograms was around ninety-five pounds. I try to stay above a hundred. Obediently, I ate my bacon, sipping at the pumpkin juice. He began eating after watching me for a moment. Gradually, the rest of our friends came in. Lily and James arguing, Emily and Remus snogging, Ingrid and Peter talking rather loudly.

Eventually I broke apart, heading up to my dorm to get my books for the day. I looked over the schedule McGonagall had given me. I had Double Potions, Transfiguration, a free period, Muggle Studies, lunch, and then Charms. I shove my Potions stuff into my bag, along with my Transfiguration textbook. Tossing in some parchment, quills, and ink, I head off to Potions.


	2. Chapter 2

Once I entered the dungeon, I noticed everybody in the back. I glanced at Lily, raising an eyebrow. "He's doing assigned seating this year," she said quietly. I nodded and sat next to her, hoping I get a decent partner; preferably her. Slughorn came out of his personal chambers, walking down the small stairs and standing in front of the first table, nearest to the door.

"Each table seats two," he piped. "I will list the students at each." He tapped the table. "Nelson and Lupin." Remus and Ingrid looked at each other, blinking, then sitting down at the two chairs. Slughorn moved on to the next table. "Hastings and Snape." Emily crinkled her nose, sitting down next to Severus. Peter ended up next to a tall Slytherin girl, Lily next to James. Finally, he got to the second to last table. "Black and Crooks." Glancing at Sirius, I sat down in the chair nearest to the wall. Sirius settled down next to me.

After assigning the last table, Snape walked up to the front. "Sarah," he said. I looked up. "Your uniform is not regulation. You're missing your robe and you're not wearing dress shoes." I smirked, glancing down at my feet. I noticed Sirius examining my tattoos.

"Do I?"

Slughorn grinned. "Always the antagonist, Crooks. Just have the right clothes next time." I rolled my eyes and leaned back as he began speaking about the potion we'd be making today. Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world. "I'll get the supplies," I said, heading off to the supplies closet and getting the needed ingredients. I headed back over to see Sirius preparing the cauldron. "So," I said, sitting down and emptying the load in my arms onto the table. "You any good in potions?"

He glanced at me, grinning. "I maintain a P average."

"Oh, how impressive, Sirius! That's above a T!" I laughed, beginning to prepare the ingredients. We made jokes all through the class, eventually guffawing so hard that Slughorn had to shush us around four times. Somehow, we ended up finishing our potion. I took a sniff. It smelled like pine, roses, and oreos. I grin, looking at Sirius, who was also smelling it.

"What do you smell?" I asked, curiously.

"Roses. . . Cookies. And. . ." He paused dramatically to smell again. "Strawberries. You?"

"Roses, pine, and oreos."

"What are oreos?"

"Are you serious? Okay. Do you have a free period after Transfiguration?" He nodded. "Meet me in the Common Room. You're trying an Oreo."

"Okay," he said, grinning. "Is it like a pancake?"

"You're an idiot."

After Potions, we headed to Transfiguration. I sat at my usual table with Emily. Ingrid and Lily took the super advanced Transfiguration class, for prospecting Animaguses and stuff. To my surprise, Sirius sat on my other side. Apparently, Lupin and Peter were having a 'serious meeting' about Lily.

"Animagus class isn't so great," Sirius muttered under his breath. I glanced at him, rolling my eyes. Once McGonagall finished her lecture, I walked off to my dorm, shoving my bag in the corner and adjusting my dress shirt, pulling off my tie. I grab a small pack of Oreos from my trunk, trudging off to the Common Room and sitting on a loveseat. After about five minutes of small talk with a Gryffindor girl in sixth year, Sirius came down. He plopped down next to me, grinning ear to ear.

I tore open the package, pulling out one of the small cream-filled cookies and handing it to him. "Try it," I said happily.

He raised an eyebrow and stuck the whole thing into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. "Bloody hell, Sarah, this is amazing."

"I know," I said, smirking, handing him the whole pack.

He pulled one out and handed it to me as he kicked his feet onto the coffee table. I took it and bit into it, yawning. At one point my head drifted onto his shoulder, but I swiftly picked it back up, muttering a hasty apology. "It's fine," he said. "I owe you one, anyway.

"Why?"

"The train. You comforted me when nobody else would take me seriously."

I shrugged slightly.

"No really, thank you. We can share Oreans by the fire and you can put your head on my shoulder every single free period if it makes us equal."

I rolled my eyes. "Oreos, Sirius. And we were equal when you carried me up to my dorm last night."

"Didn't count."

". . . I've been trying not to ask, but why were you-"

"So upset?" he finished. I nodded. "Well. . . I've been single for all of my life. I was just feeling really. . . Really alone."

I raised my eyebrows. I know that Sirius has, well, shagged, many girls at this school. I always assumed that he was dating the current one. He could easily get any girl. "Well, isn't there someone you're interested in? You could easily get any girl in this school."

"There is. I've fancied her since second year. I think I started to love her in the middle of last year. She's not interested, though."

I frowned. "I'm sorry, Sirius. She doesn't know what she's missing." He shrugged and handed me another cookie, which I ate. Yawning softly, my head drifted back onto his shoulder. This time I didn't bother picking it up. It was awkward, but I was extremely tired, okay? At one point, I fell asleep. I was awoken about ten minutes later.

"HELL, MATE, YOU AND _CROOKS_?" James was standing at the portrait hole. Sirius had put his arm around me in order for me to be more comfortable, and had finished the rest of the Oreos. I sprang up from the chair, nearly knocking over the table. Straightening up, I looked at James.

"Mate, don't be an idiot. She fell asleep next to me and I was being gentlemanly by not shoving her off and telling her to go to bed."

Over the next few weeks, Sirius and I definitely grew a lot closer. We took walks around the castle during our free period. Sometimes, after dinner, we sat together in the Common Room eating Oreos or went to the Owlery.

I walked to my dorm after a trip to the library, pausing outside the door at hearing voices.

"I think he's playing her," Ingrid insisted. "He would never treat a girl like that to just be friends."

"That's the point though!" Emily said. "He's never even treated his hook ups like that. This is different."

"No it's not, he's just going to get into her pants and leave her heartbroken."

"I don't think so-"

I walked in quickly, as if I hadn't heard a word they said. "Hey guys," I said, walking over and grabbing my bag to get my stuff for History of Magic. I sensed them staring at me as I stuffed my textbook in. Turning around, I blinked. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Ingrid answered, giving Emily a look. I just shrugged and walked off to Binns' classroom, sitting at a table alone as usual. Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus always sat together, and Lily, Ingrid, and Emily took some strange advanced class. It's not always easy, being the least intelligent of the group. I'm pretty smart, I guess, I just don't like trying. At all.

Somehow I managed to scratch down some notes, almost falling asleep twice. Once we were dismissed, I shoved everything into my bag and headed outside. I was halfway down the corridor to the Fat Lady when my bag split, everything tumbling down. "Shit." I dropped onto my knees, attempting to pick everything up. A few moments later, a second pair of arms was picking up my textbooks.

I looked up into the hazel eyes of James Potter. "James?" I blinked. "Why are you. . .?"

"If my friends bag splits in the hallway, don't you think I'm going to help her?" I just shrugged. "Sarah, come on. You're my friend. I'm helping you."

"I always thought you were too busy fawning over Lily to notice me," I answered, repairing my bag with a tap of my wand.

He handed me my books. "It's rather hard to miss the Sarah Crooks."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, shoving them into the newly mended bag, along with my quills, ink, and parchment.

"You're you. Your eyes are pretty awesome, you never follow dress code. And if people don't notice that, they'll notice your brilliant tattoos."

I rolled my eyes. "People see me as 'that one rebel who probably takes drugs in the Room of Requirement at midnight.'"

"Can you do that? . . . That'd be perfect, actually. If you say you _need_ drugs. . ."

"James!"

"Sorry, sorry. I know I haven't paid you that much attention. I know you play Quidditch, though. Why don't you try out this year?"

"You guys already have a great team. I don't play too well."

"I've seen you play, you're a good Keeper, and a good Chaser."

"All the Chaser positions are filled."

"Then try out for Keeper. Come on, what have you got to lose?"

I glanced up at him. ". . . You really love Lily, don't you?"

"Well, yeah. But what does that have to do with-?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering," I mumble as I stand up. "See you later." I walk off quickly, dumping my bag on my bed and foraging around my trunk for my last pack of Oreos. I need to owl home for more. I pull out some parchment, ink, and a quill, calling my owl Calamity over. I write a quick letter to my mom and dad, heading down to the Common Room.

I cross to the window, tying the letter to her leg and sending her away, watching her brown figure fly off. I jump at a hand on my shoulder, whirling around to see Sirius. "Hey," I said. "You scared me."

He opens his mouth to say something when a figure over his shoulder approaches; a seventh year girl with perfectly curled brown hair and blue eyes. Hailey Castor. "If it isn't the freak and the sex god."

My eyes narrow slightly as Sirius turns around. "I'm glad you enjoyed our session, Castor," he drawled. For some reason, that hurt, knowing that Sirius and Hailey slept with each other. "However, since we're done, get the fuck away from me."

Hailey scowled. "Why? Working on your next shag?" She examined me with disgust. "Your sex life is seriously moving in the wrong direction, love. From me to that? It's a major downgrade." She sneered at me. "Lose some weight, whore."

I clutched the pack of Oreos behind my back, somehow managing to keep a straight face on. It's not the first time I've been subjected to bullying like this, but it's the first time that it's happened in front of Sirius, and I'm determined not to look like she's getting to me. She is, of course. Every single one of her words pierces my heart like a knife. Would I ever admit that? No. Hailey walked away with her gang of giggling girls as Sirius turned back to me.

He seemed at a loss for words until he finally put one hand on my shoulder. "Don't listen to her, Sarah, she's got it all wrong." I look up at him. Apparently he can see past my hard exterior and pulls me into a tight hug, which I return, acting like I hug people all the time, even letting a tear or two fall into his chest. "Want to go to the Room of Requirement?" I nod numbly. We go there sometimes to just hang out and drink butterbeer.

Within ten minutes, I'm seated next to him on a couch, a mug held to my lips to hide any tears that may be falling. "Does this happen a lot, Sarah?" I look at him, confused by his meaning. "Do you act like it doesn't hurt you?" I nod slightly. Why am I opening myself up to Sirius Black? Beats me. He's been my closest friend lately, while everyone else drifted away. He puts his arms around me. I tense, then set down the mug of butterbeer, curling up in his long arms and letting a few more tears fall onto his chest.

"Sirius," I say. He looks down at me. "We're even now."

He grins and tightens his arms. "I don't think so." I look up at him. "Tell me about yourself. What's your favorite color."

"Blue," I answer automatically. "What's yours?"

"Green."

"Really? I'd imagine that it would be. . . Black." He laughs at my pun.

"When's your birthday?"

After about two hours in the room, including skipping Potions, Sirius learns a lot about me. Like how I was born on June sixteenth, I have two big brothers, my mom is a muggle, I go to America every summer to visit my cousins, my favorite animal is a panda, and that I have my dad's eyes. I also learn a lot about him. He was born on December fourth, ran away from his Slytherin family, has a little brother that his parents love, likes dogs, and -

"I'm an Animagus."


	3. Chapter 3

I drop my mug, the butterbeer spilling over the floor. I take no notice, however. "_What?_" I stare at him, eyes wide. "What? Are you registered?"

"Well, no. . ." He looks down, smirking.

"Who else knows?" I ask. Honestly, I'm a bit impressed.

"James, Peter, and Remus. James and Peter are too."

"Why isn't Remus?"

". . . Damn it." He leans back, covering his face with his hands. "Why'd I tell you this?"

"I don't know," I answer, setting my butterbeer on the table. "But you can trust me, Sirius."

". . . Remus is a werewolf. That's why the Whomping Willow was planted in first year. There's a passage in it that leads to the Shrieking Shack, where Remus transforms. We kind of keep him company. Peter is a rat, so he climbs up and touches the knob on the tree that keeps it from murdering everyone. We call him Wormtail. James is a stag, Prongs. And I'm a dog-"

"Padfoot," I finished, smiling. "It's brilliant, the way you guys thought of doing that."

"Don't tell anyone that I told you this, Sarah. Not even Ingrid, Lily, or Emily."

"On one condition," I said happily. "Teach me to be an Animagus."

He looked at me in surprise. "Well, uh. . . What do you want to be?"

I thought it over for a moment, taking a sip of my drink. I like does, but that's Lily's Patronus and might get a bit awkward for James. I thought of my Patronus. "A fox, I think."

He smirked slightly. "Fits. Sarah Crooks; fox. Alright, fine. I'll teach you. We'll work out days to meet in here."

"Deal," I said. "Will you be telling your mates?"

"Yeah. Maybe you can join us in the Shrieking Shack."

* * *

**Sirius POV.**

"YOU TOLD _SARAH CROOKS_ ABOUT ME?" Lupin yelled.

"It just came out, mate! Her eyes! They were so. . ."

"You're acting like James," Peter pointed out.

"Hey, hey, hey. This isn't too bad. At least she's not yelling it in the corridors. If any of the girls had to be with us when Remus transforms, I'd pick her," James said.

"Why?" Remus asked.

"She's the toughest one. Maybe not the smartest, but she knows how to survive in tough situations. Remember fourth year?"

Peter nodded. "You have a point, I guess."

"Exactly," I said. "So you guys are going to help me teach her to transform."

"Into what, exactly?" James asked.

"A fox."

"Ooh, foxy lady."

"Shut up, mate."

"Fine, fine," Remus said. "Is she going to tell Emily, Lily, or Ingrid?"

"No, she swore not to."

"You can't just trust a girl not to tell her best friends," Peter said.

"She's not just _any_ girl, though," James replied. "She's Sarah. She's different, she's not as close as they are."

* * *

SARAH POV.

I walked down a corridor, on my way to the Gryffindor Tower when I heard voices, then the unmistakable sound of kissing. I peeked around the corner, spotting two figures. Squinting, I recognized them as Remus and. . . Hailey?

"Remus," she moaned, her fingers playing with his tie. "Why don't you just dump Emily and be with me for real?"

"Because I don't want to hurt her," he answered, kissing down her neck.

"If she finds out about this, she'll definitely be hurt," Hailey said in a sing-song voice, finally getting his tie off.

"Then she won't find out." Remus picked her up and she linked her ankles behind his waist. The two made their way into a broom closet, closing the door swiftly. I walked past as silently as possible, muttering the password to the Fat Lady and practically running inside, bolting toward the stairs and slamming into someone. Their arms wrapped around me to keep me from falling.

"Whoa, Sarah, what's up?"

"James!" I looked into his eyes, my face red from the combined efforts of running and being embarrassed. "James, where's Sirius? I need to talk to Sirius." James looked at me weird then pointed to Sirius, who was talking to Emily by the fire. I ran over to him swiftly.

"I have to tell you something," I panted, dragging him to a secluded corner. He looked at me expectantly. "I saw. . . In the corridor. . . Remus and. . . Hailey. . . Snogging. . . Broom cupboard. . ."

His jaw dropped. "Are you serious?" I nodded quickly. "We can't tell anyone."

"Why not? This is my best friend's happiness at stake!"

"Everyone will be hurt. Let them play it out. If it doesn't end by next month we can intervene."

"Fine."

I run up to my dorm, breathing heavily. I threw open my trunk, digging through the miscellaneous items almost frantically. My hands finally connected with the material; shorts. I pulled the garment out, along with a t-shirt, changing into them quickly. I traded my flip flops for Nike trainers that I got from America, pulling my hair up into a ponytail and grabbing my broom, a simple Nimbus 300. Not too fancy, not too shabby.

I ran out to the Quidditch pitch, setting my stuff in a secluded area in the stands. I began to run around the length of the pitch, savoring the burning in my legs and ribs. Back home, if something overwhelming were to happen, I'd run around the entire neighborhood countless times. I felt like I was running away from the problem. I figured that along with running, I could get some Quidditch training in.

After around three hours at the pitch, I stumbled into the Common Room, trudging up the stairs and into the bathroom, taking a long shower. Unfortunately, the water hitting my bare skin gave me plenty of time to think of what I'd witnessed. Remus would never do that. But he did. He loves Emily, though. Does he?

I groaned in frustration. It wasn't my business. Why am I so upset by this? _Because Emily is your best friend._ At this point, my closest friend is probably Sirius. He knows more about me than Lily, Emily, or Ingrid. I sigh, shutting off the tap and getting dressed, heading down to the Great Hall for dinner. I sit down separated from everyone, not having the heart to watch Remus and Emily snog when he's been making out with Hailey. I find myself at the edge of the table, all alone. Sighing, I look at the food laid out in front of me. After the long run, I really don't feel like eating.

My thoughts are broken when someone sits down next to me. I glance over, locking eyes with Sirius. "Hey," I mutter feebly. He shoves some turkey toward me. I just shake my head numbly, sighing.

"I know you went out conditioning. Please, Sarah, eat." I frown and pick at it in a rather bored manner, sighing again. Even after the shower, I feel horribly drained. After a half an hour of small talk with Sirius, I walk up to the Common Room. Too lazy to walk up the stairs, I face plant onto a couch and doze off.

I'm woken a few hours later by snoring. I open my eyes, blinking into the darkness. I fish into my pocket for my wand, muttering a quiet _Lumos_ and looking around. I'm in a dorm - not mine, though. I'm in a bed. I swing my feet over the edge, sitting up just as my legs hit something warm.

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! :) They mean the world to me and honestly inspire me to write more.**

**ZuZu136: Thank you so much! :) Young Sirius wasn't talked about much and I really just wanted to bring a new light onto him.  
**

**BeardyBob: Your wish is my command! Thanks a bunch, and I agree. Oreos are definitely amazing. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ouch!" a rather masculine voice yelps.

I lower my wand, pointing it at the face of Sirius Black. "_Sirius_!? Where the hell am I?"

"Sarah," a wheezy voice said sleepily from across the room. Peter. "You're in our dorm."

"Why!?"

"I carried you up," Sirius groaned. "My broom is in the shed with James', so I couldn't bring you up to your own dorm."

"Is. . . Is this your bed?" He nodded and I immediately jumped out, careful not to tread on him. "No! No, you didn't have to do that, you could've just left me downstairs! I don't-" I freeze at inhaling the scent wafting up from his bed. It smelled like pine and boy. Like him. It was rather intoxicating.

Sirius stands up, taking my hands. "Sarah, calm down, please." His thumb comes up and strokes my cheek, making me flinch away. It's the first time he's ever touched me out of nowhere. He frowns at me, dropping his arms. After some quiet muttering after Peter and Remus' complaints, I end up staying with him. I put on one of his old Quidditch jerseys, back when he played for the team, and curl up on the side of the bed closest to the wall. Sirius hesitantly slides in next to me.

I settle down on the edge with my back to him, so as to give him space, but as I wake up periodically throughout the night, I seem to be shifting closer. At one point, his arm is draped over me, to which I do not protest. In the morning, I open my eyes groggily. My back is pressed to his chest and his face is in my hair. Yawning, I sit up slowly, crawling over him and heading to the bathroom. I take a quick shower, folding his jersey neatly and putting it into my bag. Today's Saturday, so I honestly feel like going back to bed.

"Sarah?"

I turned around, looking at Sirius, who was rubbing his eyes groggily. "Hey, Sirius," I said, smiling.

"Sleep well?" He asked. I nod. "Good. Go eat breakfast, midget, you look like you've lost even more weight." Guilt washed over me. With his efforts of making me eat more, it's been hard keeping things down. Rather than dealing with a pounding head ache and an awful stomach ache, I just run into an empty bathroom and throw it up. It's not like I'm bulimic, I'm just getting rid of extra fat and calories that I honestly don't need. It's fine, it's healthy.

Nonetheless, I nodded slightly, adjusting my skirt. I lean down, fixing the knot on my shoe then looking up at him. "When are you coming down to eat?"

"Once Peter and Remus wake up," he said tiredly. I'm startled when he gives me a hug. Honestly, I hate to be touched. . . For reasons. I turn my head to the side stiffly, but wrap my arms around him so that he doesn't have a reason to worry. I hate to be treated like every other girl. I hate to be hugged, kissed, cuddled, and pampered. My past doesn't make it easy.

"You okay, Sar?"

I look up at him and nod, walking down from the dorm. A few early risers in the Common Room looked at me, raising their eyebrows and probably assuming I was Sirius Black's latest shag. Please. I can barely hug, let alone have sex with a guy. I honestly don't feel like eating breakfast, and since Sirius isn't there it won't matter. I can just tell him that I finished early. I walk up the other set of stairs, to my own dorm, and changed into leggings, a tight white t-shirt, and flip flops.

After about twenty minutes of walking around the castle aimlessly in the most bored fashion possible, I sat down in the Common Room. Ten minutes later, Sirius, Remus, and Peter came down. "Sarah?" Peter asked. "Did you wait for us?"

"No, I finished early," I answered. They shrugged and walked down to the Great Hall. A few minutes later, Ingrid and Emily ran down the stairs, laughing.

"Hurry!" Emily yelled. "We have to catch Remy!"

I frowned, remembering what I'd witnessed in the corridor. They ran by me without looking, allowing me to mull my life over. I guess it's time that you guys knew what happened. Well, my dad isn't my dad. He's my step dad, who I prefer very much over my real dad. From the start, he hated me. I was an accident, never meant to happen. My mom was scared of him and- alright, you know what. I'm not getting too into this. . . I hate thinking about it.

Eventually, my mom grew the spine - and balls - to get rid of him. They divorced, leaving me and mom to fend for ourselves. At one point, my mom got a boyfriend. He was actually a really nice bloke. I liked him. They got married and now he's my step dad. So all is well in the world. If you don't count my haunting memories and near eating disorder - no, it's not an eating disorder! It's just getting rid of extra stuff. I already have all that I need.

Plus, if it keeps Hailey from antagonizing me, it's worth it. I look up at hearing someone call my name. Speak of the devil. Hailey stands there, holding a cupcake in her hand and smirking. It has pink icing on it in the shape of a pig's nose and eyes. "Want it, _pig_?" she called, grinning.

I scowl at her, flipping her off and leaning back. Just then, it makes contact with my face. I take a deep breath, turning to glare at her. Her bright smile flickers, but she recomposes herself swiftly. I stand up and stalk off to the Room of Requirement. _I need a place to get away from everyone._ I fling myself in through the door and dropping down on an armchair. I've never been pretty, I know that. Not as pretty as Emily or Lily or Ingrid. I've never been beautiful, nowhere near it. I don't see myself as thin, I see myself as average weight. In other words, not thin enough.

I frown, trying not to let a tear slip down my cheek. I shouldn't be crying over this, I'm Sarah Crooks. What assholes say doesn't get to me. Or so I tell people. I locate the bathroom in the room and clear my face of the pink icing, frowning. It had to be pink. I hate pink.

I glance at the scale, pausing then stepping up onto it. It's an American scale, reading off in pounds. I squint at the digital numbers; ninety-seven. I've gained two pounds. I look to the toilet in the corner, then back at the scale. I compress my lips together, shaking my head and walking out of the bathroom. I shouldn't get too used to it. It's an occasional thing.

* * *

**SIRIUS POV.**

I walk into the Common Room, expecting to find Sarah with Ingrid, Emily, and Lily. I found some of the above. Lily and Ingrid were having a shouting match with Hailey and her 'crew'. Confused, I walked over to James, Peter, and Remus. "The hell is going on?"

"Apparently Hailey was messing with Sarah and she bolted awhile ago. They've only just found out because Hailey was talking about it," Remus answered.

"What did she do?" I asked immediately, worried. Wait, why the hell am I worried? It's not like I fancy Sarah.

"She was calling her names. Threw a cupcake with a pig on it at her."

"That's sick." I frowned, thinking of where Sarah might be right now. Knowing her, she's either out running or hiding somewhere. I can imagine her right now, curled into a little tiny ball. Her hair would still be perfect. Her tattoos would be shaking as her arms do. Her pretty eyes would be leaking tears. Maybe. She's really strong. She's Sarah.

It's been about two months since her first Animagus lesson. Now she was perfect at shape shifting into the sleek red fox. She has yet to go out with us to the Shrieking Shack, but she said that she's going this month.

"You gonna try to find her?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Wow, you're going to put effort into some girl?"

"She's not just some girl, Remus."

"That's the second time I've ever heard you say that."

"Let's hope it doesn't turn out like last time."

* * *

**SARAH POV**.

I walk into Lily's dorm, brushing my teeth with the spare toothbrush I leave there and consuming some of my breath mint stash. Okay, after I'd walked out of the bathroom I went back in. Obviously, I hadn't gotten rid of everything, if Hailey was still bothering me.

I honestly have no intention of going back to the Gryffindor Tower tonight. Instead, I walk out of the castle, sitting down by the lake. I kick off my flip flops, lowering my feet into the water and leaning back, looking up at the stars. In a way, I know that I deserve this. I'm not as good as I should be. I've accepted that a long time ago. It stings to be reminded, though. I sigh, closing my eyes and moving onto my stomach, turning my face to the side. I think I drift off at one point, because I was awaken by someone shaking me.

"Sarah!? _Sarah!_ Sarah, bloody hell, wake up! Please, Sarah!"

My eyes flutter open, squinting into the darkness. "Remus? What the hell?"

"Sarah, we all thought you were dead. Or missing. Whatever. Why are you here? It's freezing!"

I suddenly feel very defensive at him judging me. I sit up. "Why are you making out with Hailey Castor in deserted corridors when you're dating my best friend!" His eyes tripled in size. That's right, freak out.

"Sarah. . . People make mistakes. I broke that off awhile ago. I regret it. You understand regret, don't you Sarah?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Last year. You dated Patrick Wallace. You didn't love him, you didn't even fancy him. You broke his heart like a piece of glass. You dated him for a month then dropped him like nothing."

"Fine, I get it."

"I know about your eating disorder."

I stand up immediately, just now noticing that it is, in fact, freezing. My teeth chatter slightly. "What the hell are you talking about? There's nothing wrong with me."

"Sarah, you're losing weight."

"I gained weight, for your information!" I yell, almost crying. _Almost_. Not in front of him, never in front of him. "I'm perfectly healthy!"

"Bridget Patterson told me that she heard you throwing up in the bathroom." Damn. "Please, Sarah, let me help you. If not me, then Sirius or James or Peter. Have you even told Lily? Emily? Ingrid?"

Tears fill my eyes. _Shit._ I turn away from him, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand hastily. Remus sighs and turns me around. "I'm not judging you, Sarah, I want to help you get better. Okay?" He wraps his arms around me. I wince, but I allow myself to sob quietly into his chest. Once I stop crying, I pull back. I explain to him how long it's been going on. Halfway through the story about Hailey, I hesitate. Shit, I'm starting to see blurry. And it's not because of the tears. My knees feel weak and I can feel myself swaying slightly. I allow myself to tip backwards, bracing for the impact of myself hitting the ground. I'm caught by two arms and picked up. I can feel Remus running back to the castle. Shit, shit, shit.

* * *

I wake up in a white bed, with a chair to the left, against the wall, and curtains drawn around it. Dimly, I remember what happened. I groan, dropping my head down.

"Sarah?" a tired voice asks. "Sarah, are you awake?"

Slowly, I open my eyes, registering the few people gathered around my bed. Sirius, Remus, Lily, and James. I nod, looking at Sirius, who had asked.

"What happened? Pomfrey won't tell us and Remus said that he'd rather you say it."

Hastily, I lock eyes with Remus imploringly. He seemed to get the message, glancing at James but keeping his mouth shut. "Um, I went running and I ran too much. I passed out, that's all. I'm fine." I put on a small smile.

"Sarah," Lily said gravely. "You don't sleep for a day because you went running."

"A day!?"

Sirius is staring at me as if he knows exactly what happened. Then again, he saw the signs first, I guess. I sigh, laying back as Pomfrey came back in. "When can I leave?" I asked.

"Whenever you're ready. I've put together a little medicine kit and planner for you." She handed me a small paper bag, which I stood up and took, thanking her. I shoved it into my bag, picked up the few get well cards and gifts people had gotten me, and walked out of the Hospital Wing. Everybody quickly caught up to me, Remus catching me first and muttering swiftly into my ear.

"Astronomy Tower, nine o'clock. Bring the bag."

I sighed, nodding. I still don't see what the big deal is; I don't have a problem. Remus falls back and Sirius replaces him. "Tell me the truth, Sarah," he pleads. "What happened?"

"You know what happened," I answer quietly. He frowns and looks at me, shaking his head. "Remus does. Ask him." With that, I speed up, running to the Tower and bolting inside, up to my dorm. I kick open the bathroom door, bolting it shut behind me, and drop onto the floor. Pulling out the bag, I look through it. There are metabolism pills, painkillers, antidepressants, sleeping pills, and a calorie counter. I figured that I might as well try to appease everyone, standing up. I fill a glass with tap water and take one pill from each of the bottles, swallowing each. I plan out my meal for tomorrow, shoving everything back into my bag.

I check the time. 8:30. I should be getting ready to go meet Remus. However, I feel somehow heavier. I step up onto the scale; ninety-eight. I gained weight from the Hospital Wing. I stare at the toilet then shake my head furiously. If Pomfrey thinks I'm not okay, I'm not okay, and I need to get better.

I walk out into the dorm. Ingrid and Emily are still at dinner. I walk over to the Muggle Music Player I'd smuggled in and convinced Dumbledore to let me use, turning the volume up as People Help the People by Birdy came on, blaring throughout the dorm and most definitely down the staircase. [AN: Yes, I know that this is way back in the past and the song is modern. Just deal with it. This is my story.]

Just then, a small Irish girl I remember being sorted into Gryffindor in my fourth year walked in. That meant she was in third right now. She had a large assortment of freckles, soft brown eyes, curly red hair, and blank lips. Eleanor Weasley, Arthur's little sister. She didn't look mad. On the contrary, she had a broad smile on her face.

"Hello," she said. "I'm Nora. I heard your music and I just came up to say that I really like it."

I nod. "Thanks. Are you familiar with the song?"

"Yeah, I go to the States every summer on an Exchange Trip."

"For what?" I ask curiously, sitting on my bed.

She sits down next to me. "Music."

We talk for half an hour about American songs, music, even the rest of her family. I learn that her favorite color is orange and that she plays the bass. Nora becomes one of my good friends, even though she's four years younger than me. At nine fifteen, Ingrid and Emily walk in.

"Sarah! We heard that you were- Who's this?"

I smile. "Ingrid, Emily, this is Nora Weasley. Arthur's little sister."

We talked for awhile, then Nora went down to her dorm to sleep. I burrowed under the covers of my bed, yawning. I remember reading a paper on the notice board; Quidditch tryouts tomorrow. I smile, closing my eyes.

_

I head down to the pitch after lunch with my broom. I was nervous, but I tried not to show it. I got in the Keeper queue, behind a tall sixth year. He looked down at me and scoffed, to which I flipped him off.

James walked in front of everyone. "Okay, we're going to start with two laps around the pitch, then we'll move on to positions." He blew his whistle. Quickly, I mounted my broom and kicked off into the air. Since I had sense and started first, I remained in front through the whole two laps. I was the first to land next to James, who grinned. "Well done, Crooks."

"Thanks, Potter, I try."

Afterwards, he weeded out the three chasers against the old Quidditch Keeper, so those three would be helping to test the rest of the Keepers. Everyone went by, and I was last. Gulping, I flew up to the goal posts, looking at the Chaser about to throw the Quaffle. A six' ten seventh year boy with shaggy blonde hair and pretty green eyes, already confirmed to be on the team.

"You're a bit small to be a Chaser," he called.

"Try me," I answered.

He faked left then threw the Quaffle toward my right hoop. I jerked my broom around, batting it away with the end of it. Four saves later, I land on the ground panting. As far as I know, I was the only one who saved each of the shots.

"Congratulations, Sarah," James said, grinning broadly. I gave him a thumbs up. "Conditioning tomorrow, be here after breakfast." I nodded numbly and watched Beater tryouts. I was surprised to see Nora get chosen as one of the Gryffindor Beaters. I gave her a congratulatory high five and walked off to my dorm, only to be cornered by Remus in an empty corridor.

"You didn't come," he said.

"I forgot," I muttered. The hurt look he was giving me made me uncomfortable.

"We had an agreement."

"Maybe the agreement should be for me not to tell Emily you cheated on her in return of you leaving me the bloody hell alone! I'm fine."

With that, I stormed off, fuming. I arrived at the Quidditch Pitch the next day for conditioning. My Saturday was filled with sprints, climbing up the goal posts, push ups, sit ups, more sprints, and even hurtles. Once I stumbled back up to my dorm I very promptly vomited into the toilet. I flushed it, brushed my teeth, and sat down on the bathroom floor, arms around my middle. How the hell was I going to last all season? I sighed and walked down to the Common Room after changing into jean shorts, a Puddlemere United tee, and flip flops, dropping onto an armchair. Most of the team were there as well. Nora and her fellow beater Tristan were playing a very tired game of Wizard's Chess. James was barely listening to Remus and Sirius arguing about something. The boy who had tried to score against me, Taylor, I think his name is, flopped into the armchair next to me.

"Hey, Crooks," he said. "You did okay today."

"Why wouldn't I have?" I huffed out.

"Well you were released from the Wing not too long ago, and you're really small. You're like two pounds. Light as a feather."

"I'm heavier than two pounds," I shot back, rolling my eyes.

"I'll judge that." Before I could ask, he'd pulled me out of my chair and slung me over his shoulder. I laughed, slamming my fists into his back.

"Put me _down_, Taylor!"

"I was right! Light as a feather. You can call me Daniel, by the way."

I was about to call him a dickhead when Sirius interrupted us. "Sarah, what are you doing?" His voice was full of amusement.

"Oh, just hitching a ride on the tallest fucking seventh year ever, Sirius." I answered. I gave up on trying to fight against Daniel, instead propping my elbows up on his burly shoulder and looking at Sirius and grinning. I'm still horribly exhausted, and I'm getting dizzy. If Daniel weren't holding me I my knees would be shaking by now.

Although I expect the dizziness to clear up in seconds, I end up getting tunnel vision. I stare at Sirius, who is saying something I can't hear, then drop my elbows, going limp, my head hitting Daniel's back. I can feel myself being laid out on the couch. I can see frantic faces above me. I can see Remus staring at me with a mix of 'I told you so' and 'I'm so worried'.

**Okay, bit of a longer chapter! I'm actually really ahead on this story. I post when I get a certain number of follows, favorites, and reviews. They make my day! :D Hope you enjoy this chapter. I crammed a lot in, so it might not be too entertaining. And things might seem to be moving WAY too fast. I agree. x Jade**


	5. Chapter 5

I take a deep breath, my vision clearing. Sitting up, I look at everyone. "I'm fine, just got a bit dizzy. I'm not used to practice yet." I put on a somewhat convincing smile. Everyone nods. Everyone other than Remus and Sirius.

I perk up when Calamity taps on the window, holding a bag. I run over and throw open the window, taking the bag and sending her off to the Owlery. "Sirius! Oreos!"

His glum face perked up and he dragged me to a loveseat, sitting down and snatching the bag. He looked like a child on Christmas morning. "Yay!" He pulled out a pack, ripping it open and thrusting a cookie into my hand.

"I'm actually not too hungry after conditioning, Sirius, I-"

He gave me the biggest, most believable puppy dog eyes I've ever seen. Stupid Animagus. Sighing, I bit into it, noticing Remus watching me from across the room. After awhile of mingling and joking with my friends and the team, I walked up to my dorm, happily collapsing onto my bed.

I woke up to the sound of our alarm clock blaring a song. Listening closer, I could hear that it was my favorite song; I Stand Alone from Quest for Camelot, my favorite movie. A good song to describe me, as well. I freeze at hearing soft sobbing behind Garrett singing. I reach over, smacking the snooze button and staring toward the bed where I hear the weeps.

"Ingrid?"

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"Ingrid, what's wrong?" Emily asks.

Ingrid throws open her bed curtains, Emily and I doing the same. "I'm in _love_! It's horrible!"

"Why is it horrible?" I ask.

"Who is it?" Emily prompts.

"It's. . . It's _James_. It's horrible because he loves Lily, and she h-_hates_ him. I love him as m-much as he loves her, but. . . She's rejected him s-so many times! And h-he doesn't fancy me!"

Emily and I are shocked, then we join Ingrid on her bed. Emily hugs her tightly. I rub her arm. "It's okay," I say softly. "It's okay."

After the initial shock, we walk down to breakfast together. I sit down on Ingrid's left, picking the lowest-calorie item of food I can locate. Now that I'm on the team, it's more important than ever that I watch my weight. Sirius dropped down next to me. "Hey, Shrimp."

I rolled my eyes, sipping at my water. "Hey, puppy."

"You're getting worse," he mumbled.

"It doesn't concern you, Sirius. And for your information, I've gotten better."

"You're thinner."

"Quidditch," I answer simply. "All we ever talk about anymore is my health, Sirius. I miss the old us." I glance at him sincerely, frowning.

"You're right, I'm sorry."

We talk for awhile then I walk up the marble staircase, finishing off the remnants of a cracker. "Hey, Pig," a voice says behind me. I turn around, looking at Hailey. Her gang is behind her, arms crossed, all with annoying smirks on their faces. "Enjoy stuffing your face?"

"Leave me alone. You're so rude, Castor."

"Maybe I would, if I had a fat gene in my body and weren't aware that your weight is approximately five hundred pounds, beluga whale. What would be rude is if I followed you around and with every step you took played a note on a tuba alongside the Earth shaking from your quake-causing stomps, or if I pointed out the fact that it's okay to have freckles, but not so many - along with acne - that it looks like a spray tan bottle jammed up and shit all over your face. Your face looks like things that I've stepped on and please girl, for once, wash your hair. And while you're at it, stop letting your wannabe mom dress you up while your dad tattoos your entire body. I know you love the 'Slippery when Wet' tattoo atop your cunt, but please keep it to yourself." **[AN: If you got the Glee references, I love you.]**

I stare at her, each word smacking me in the face. I force my eyes to narrow. Flipping her off, I walk up to my dorm calmly. Once I get inside, I run into the bathroom, bolt the door, turn the water to full blast, and drop onto the floor, tears rolling down my cheeks. I don't understand how someone can make me want to die so much that they'd talk to me like that. After purging into the toilet bowl, I do the usual breath mint and tooth brushing regimen. Damn, I really need to get myself together. A year ago I was _the_ Sarah Crooks - badass. I look to the bag of medicine and the planner, sighing. It was at that point that I decided to get better. Sirius and Remus were right, I need to get a hold of myself.

In the span of Christmas Break, I gain enough weight to classify myself as healthy. I even grow an inch or so. My skin glows healthily and, according to Lily, I no longer look like a skeleton. I've felt much happier as well. The day back I run through the Common Room to Remus, giving him a brief hug, then Sirius, hugging him far tighter and longer, my face buried in his chest. He's shocked, but his arms wrap around my shoulders none the less as he plants his face in my blonde hair, inhaling deeply. I don't turn my head to the side or feel like crying; I know I can trust Sirius.

"Sarah. . ." he says. "Sarah, I'm _so_-"

"Don't be," I said, releasing him grudgingly, only for him to pull me back into the embrace, almost as if he feared letting go of me. We broke apart only when we heard a long wolf whistle from James.

"I got you a present," I whispered.

"What is it?"

I opened my bag, pulling out one of the large packs of Oreos, handing it to him. He beamed, hugging me again then leaning down to whisper in my ear. ". . .Sarah, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Sirius."

Sirius opened his mouth to speak when Daniel cut into his path. "Hey, Feather," he said jokingly. "Can I talk to you?"

"Uh, sure. One second, Sirius." I walked to a corner with Daniel.

"Look, I know we don't know each other too well, but I'd like to change that. Especially since we're on the same Quidditch team. How about we have a drink in the Room of Requirement tonight at nine?"

I hesitate then smile up at him. It'd be nice to be friends with somebody who isn't constantly nagging me about my weight, even though I'd fixed that problem already; for now. Either way, he didn't know about any of it. "I'd love to, Daniel."

He beamed, hugging me quickly then walking off to tell his friends. I blink at the abruptness of his hug, goose bumps still on my skin. I walked back over to Sirius, smiling crookedly. "So what did you need to talk to me about, Sirius?"

"Nothing," he answered. I blinked; he sounded bitter. I asked him what was wrong and he just shook his head, walking over to James. I frowned and sat down alone on a couch, turning sideways and leaning my head to the side, legs stretched out, back against the arm.

"Mind if I sit?" Daniel asks after a few minutes, having seen me alone. I nod and he lifts my feet up, sitting in their spot and laying them on his lap. I smile slightly, yawning and laying back. Before I know it, I'm asleep. When I wake up, it appears to be about twenty minutes later and my head is in Daniel's lap rather than his feet. I look up at him tiredly, blinking. "Sorry, Sar. You seemed uncomfortable, so I thought-"

"It's fine," I said, closing my eyes again. When I wake up, Daniel is in the same position. I glance at the clock; seven. I sit up, yawning quietly and turning to him. "I'm gonna sleep a bit upstairs then get ready, alright?" He nods. "See you, giant."

"Later, midget."

I roll my eyes and walk upstairs to my dorm, flopping onto my bed. Half an hour later, I get up and take a shower, scrubbing in my amazing shampoo then drying my hair, allowing it to keep its natural wave, changing into skinny jeans, flip flops, and a Mickey Mouse t-shirt. I pull on a black beanie and yawn, putting on a bit of black mascara to cover my blonde lashes and head back out into the dorm.

"Ooh!" Emily squeaked. "All done up, eh? Got a hot date with you-know who?" I look at her, confused. "Sirius!"

"_What_? No! Me and Daniel are hanging out."

"Daniel the tall kid?"

I nodded and Emily squealed, hugging me tightly. "You're actually going for a guy!"

"Shush, Ems, I'm just getting to know him."

"Whatever." She grinned cheekily. "Let me put some make-up on you."

"I've put enough."

"Just a bit of eyeliner!"

I huff as I'm sat down on her bed. She applies a thin line of black pencil eyeliner on my eyes. I stand up and walk to the mirror, peering at my reflection. I don't look _too_ bad. I glance at the time and give Emily a quick thank you, walking off into the Common Room, dodging people and heading to the Room of Requirement. Once I arrive, Daniel is already waiting outside, one hand behind his back.

"Hey," I say. "Please say you're not going to propose to me."

He rolls his eyes. "I thought I'd be a gentleman and get you something. Most guys get girls flowers, or necklaces, or earrings, or rings. I also got you something extremely generic, but I think you'd like it."

I stare in shock as he pulls a black box from behind his back, opening it up and holding it down to me. I peer inside, a huge smile breaking over my face. It's a charm bracelet, but rather than the metal being gold or silver, it's black, and it has charms from various Disney and Warner Bros movies. I slide it onto my wrist, staring up at him, my eyes still wide. "I - I _love_ it, it's amazing, but how did-?"

"Nora told me that you like American kid's movies. She specifically told me about Quest for Camels Lot."

"Camelot," I correct him, laughing.

"Yes, well, since it's your favorite, we should watch it tonight."

"I'd like that."

We enter the Room, to his wishes. I look around; the walls are red, the carpet black, and there's a large couch with a table and television in front of it. To the side is a bathroom, and then a bar lined with butterbeers. I grin and hop over to the bar, picking up a mug, then walking over to the television, finding the movie already in the player and switching it on, sitting down on the couch and setting the mug on the table.

"You seem happy," Daniel said, sitting down next to me. My head reaches his upper arm.

"Of course I'm happy," I say as the movie starts, smiling wider. "This is my favorite movie."

"Good to know."

Once the movie ended, Daniel and I sat at the bar, talking. He'd lowered his stool so that we were eye-level. "So, tell me about yourself."

"Well. . . I like blue. My middle name is Natalia."

"Pretty," Daniel said. "What about your home life?" I hesitate, looking down. I haven't even told Lily or Emily about my life away from Hogwarts. "Hey," he said, placing a large hand on my small one. Like Tarzan and Jane, I said in my mind, laughing inwardly at my awkward joke. "You can trust me."

Before I know it, it all pours out of me. What my step dad did to me, how he treated my mom and my I. Daniel nods and frowns at all the right times, making me panic. What if he wasn't actually interested? My thoughts are proved wrong when he hugs me tightly. I flinch but wrap my arms back around him, letting out a breath. "Sorry," I say.

"It's okay. It's getting late, I better get you back."

"Alright." We walk back to the Common Room. It may be late, but it's a Friday so people are still awake chatting. I glance at the bulletin board; Quidditch Practice tomorrow afternoon. Daniel bids me goodnight, walking up to his dorm. I sit down in an armchair.

**Okay, so. I know the problem didn't last long, but don't worry, it's not gone yet. ;) Thank you all SO much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! :) They mean the whole world to me. :D**

**writing in the rain: Thank you, you're so sweet! :3**

BeardyBob: :D! Thank you so much! :)


	6. Chapter 6

"So how'd your date with Daniel go?" James asked, sitting on the arm of my chair.

I look up at him. "It wasn't a date."

"Your jewelry begs to differ."

I glance at the bracelet. "It was just a sweet gift, is all."

"How would he know you like American movies?"

"Well. . . He said Nora told him."

"They've never talked," James said, blinking. I look up at him, confused. "Never mind," he said, shaking his head. "We better get to bed. Night, Sarah." He walked out of the Common Room. I sighed quietly and walked up to my dorm.

At Quidditch Practice the next day, we were finally getting on brooms and playing rather than conditioning. I hovered in front of the center hoop, blocking most throws that came my way. The only person who scored against me was a third year Chaser, Eliza. She had amazing aim.

For a few weeks, Daniel and I keep going on little dates, either to the lake, Hogsmeade, or the Room of Requirement. In March, the weather is finally getting less snowy. I walk to the pitch with Daniel for Quidditch Practice. After three hours of hard work, we trudged off to the locker rooms. I was given high fives and pats on the back, while I did the same to others. As a team, we're pretty nice to each other. Except for James and Daniel, for some reason.

I shrug and take a shower. Once out, I change into my leggings, flip flops, and an Aladdin t-shirt, putting on the charm bracelet Daniel had gotten me and pulling my hair from its bun. James catches up with me as I walk out of the locker room and up toward the castle. "Hey," I say, yawning.

"Hey Sarah." He glances over his shoulder at Daniel, who is talking to Eliza. "Look. Sirius picked out the bracelet."

"What?"

"He bought the bracelet. I know because he spent Christmas with me."

"That's impossible, Daniel gave it to me."

"He stole it."

"What?"

"He just wants to have sex with you, Sarah, he's a player."

"That's what everyone says about Sirius."

"And they're wrong."

"So why shouldn't they be wrong about Daniel?" I stop, frowning up at him.

"Because I'm not just a random person judging him. I know Daniel, you don't. But we both know that Sirius is a good guy. Sirius got that bracelet and Daniel stole it from him when he overheard Sirius and I talking." He looks down at me, arms crossed.

". . . Fine." I can't understand why James would lie about this, leading me to conclude that he isn't. I frown, looking at the bracelet, hurt that Daniel would lie to me. That asshole. After all that I'd told him.

James sighs and sets a hand on my shoulder, to which I wince at slightly. He frowns, dropping his hand. "Sarah, if you need my help ripping him a new one. . ." I nod. Together, we turn around and walk toward Eliza and Daniel. "Look, asshat. I know the truth and you need to stop with the jig and apologize to Sarah, now."

Daniel stares at James, then looks at me. "I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Save the act, douche bag. I already told her. She trusts me over you, and for good reason. Tell me, who else have you asked out this week?"

"Wait," Eliza said, looking up at Daniel. "You asked Sarah out? But you just asked me-"

"She's lying," Daniel said, too quickly.

"After everything I told you," I growl, punching him in the gut. His face is too high to reach. His fists ball up and he grabs my arm, yanking me toward him, his face suddenly in mine. He opens his mouth to yell at me when James punches him in the jaw, causing him to promptly let go. Eliza and I back away as the two get into a fist fight, ending with James on top of him, repeatedly punching him.

"James," I say. "That's enough." James continues, as if deaf. "James!" I repeat, grabbing his arm and pulling him up. His hazel eyes are dark, his expression livid. I rest my hands on his shoulders, hoping to find some trace of human in his animalistic eyes. "Calm down, James." After a moment of glaring, his tense muscles relax and he wraps his arms around me, letting out a breath. I do the same, resting my head against his chest.

He looks down at me, mumbling quietly. "You're beautiful, Sarah." He tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. I freeze. That was a loving gesture. Right? He loves Lily. Right? I don't know. Maybe after six years of rejection he got the hint. He can't love me though. Nobody could. That's impossible. I relax. He means as a sister, he has to mean it as a sister.

We walk up to the Common Room together, leaving Daniel laying in the grass. Eliza had left a bit earlier, disgusted with Daniel. "Sarah," James says outside the portrait, turning to me. I look at him. ". . . Can I try an oreo?"

I laugh and lead him inside, nodding. We sit together on a couch and I pull a package of Oreos from my bag, ripping it open and handing one to him. He bit into it excitedly, then grinned. "That's delicious!"

"I know," I respond, laughing.

"What's the cream stuff?"

"It's- . . . I don't know. . . Cream?"

"Whose cream?"

"James!"

He chuckles as I smack his arm, my face pink. "Calm down, S. I know I'm hilarious."

"James, have you given up on Lily?"

He looks at me in surprise- I had stated the question out of the blue. "I - err, not given up on, necessarily. . . I've just. . . Accepted that she doesn't want me."

I nod, patting his arm comfortingly. Together, we finished off all but two of the oreos, saving those for Sirius. I looked up as Daniel walked in, fists clenched. His face was bruised and his nose was bloody and broken. "Bloody hell, James," I whispered. Daniel glanced at us, scowling, then stomping up to his dorm.

"Don't worry, Sarah, he deserved it," James said happily, reaching for one of the saved oreos. I smacked his hand, looking around.

"Sirius!" I called. He looked up from the fire, having been talking to Remus. I held up the package and he grinned, walking over.

"Only two?"

"You're lucky I saved you any," James said. Sirius rolled his eyes and stuffed both into his mouth, chewing happily. James gave me a look and I sighed.

"Sirius, can I talk to you?" He looked at me and nodded. I walked over to a couch against the wall, sitting down. He sat down next to me, blinking. "James told me about how you bought the bracelet and Daniel stole it."

"I - Erm, it was your Christmas present. I get one for everyone, it's nothing."

"Well, thank you. I love it, it's perfect." He smiled at me, hugging me tightly. I returned the embrace, grinning.

"Conditioning tomorrow, Sarah!" James called. I glanced at the clock; nine. I nodded at him and bid Sirius goodnight, walking upstairs. The next day at practice, it's definitely tense. Daniel keeps purposefully tripping James while he's doing sprints or whatever and Eliza 'accidentally' punches Daniel while stretching. As a team, we're seriously moving south. It's only when James is balling his fists, his eyes darkening, that I pull him aside to calm him down.

After practice, we all sit up in the Common Room. I honestly feel like throwing up again, but I promised myself not to resort to that anymore. Around six in the afternoon, Remus walks in, looking extremely worried. "What's up, R?" I ask. He just shakes his head, walking over to Emily. The two talk for a few minutes, then Emily screeches and smacks him. I jump up, as do James and Sirius. Ingrid and Lily stand up from their game of Wizard's Chess, Lily's foot smacking the board and causing the pieces to spill over.

Emily runs up to the dorm. Lily, Ingrid, and I follow hastily. I send a look over my shoulder James. A look that says 'tell me what happens.' Emily drops onto the floor of the dorm room, breaking into tears. The three of us comfort her, hugging her and loaning her chocolate and tissues. All that girly stuff.

"What did he say!?" Ingrid exclaimed when Emily bursts into a new series of sobs and wails.

"He ch-cheated on me! With Hailey Castor!" She screeched out Hailey's surname, more tears spilling down her front. "That arse!"

"Oh my god!" Lily gasped. "We have to beat him up."

"Agreed," Ingrid said. "Sarah?"

"Erm. I'll stay and comfort Emily," I answered hastily. The four of us venture back down to the Common Room. I sit with Emily on a loveseat, one arm around her and the other holding the box of tissues. Lily and Ingrid marched over to Remus, who had his head in his hands, surrounded by Sirius, James, and Peter, who immediately jumped up to defend him. Sirius, however, like me, stayed with the depressed one.

"It's none of your bloody business!" James scowled, glaring at Ingrid.

"If it's hurting our friend it's definitely our business," Ingrid hissed.

"We care about every single one of our friends. We tell each other everything," Lily said.

"Oh really? You know everything about each other?" James' eyes locked on me and I narrowed my own, shaking my head ever so slightly. He better not. Luckily, he dropped his gaze. "That's bloody great for you. However, if Emily is going to send her friends over to do her business rather than do it herself, that's not my problem." I noticed his eyes darken, which by now I know is a danger sign. Normally, I'd get up to calm him down, but Emily is clinging to my arm and sobbing like no tomorrow. Instead, I gaze on helplessly.

Ingrid scowled and smacked James across the face. Shit, shit, shit. Even Lily looked shocked. Sirius had a half-smirk on his face, though his eyes showed clear worry, and Emily just cried harder. James' hands began to shake and I swiftly pushed Emily off, running over and grabbing his arm, dragging him to a wall. "J, calm down. Okay? Calm down." I put both of my hands on his shoulders, searching his eyes much like I did yesterday. Ingrid looks like she regrets her act, though she says nothing. James stares down at me, nodding slightly. I release his limbs. "Just let Emily and Remus work it out. I'll tell Lily and Ingrid to back off. I'll drag them away if I need to." He nodded again.

**Okay, so a lot happened. I know. Big chapter. Enjoy, though. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

I walked over to Lily and Ingrid, pulling them away from Peter and over to Emily. "Emily," I say quietly. "I really think that you should just work it out with Remus yourself-"

"Whatever, Sarah! We all know you prefer the stupid _Marauders_ over us! Consider us not your friends anymore! Don't bother following!" With that, she turns and walks upstairs. Ingrid follows her without hesitation. Lily, however, who has always been the closest to me, mumbles in my ear.

"I'll get her to calm down. Don't worry." I nod as she walks off, sighing and sitting down. James drops down on my right, while Peter and Sirius stay with Remus. He mutters an apology and wraps an arm around me, rubbing my shoulder comfortingly. I lay my head on his shoulder, frowning. Two of my three best friends had dropped me like nothing. For some reason, I feel no tears coming on. Only the feeling of shocked numbness. I thought my negative thoughts had happily ended with Daniel. Nope. Obviously the universe wants me to be a sad, sad girl.

"They were wrong to do what they did," James mumbled. "You're a lot to lose." I just shrug, sitting up when Sirius sits on my left.

"You doing okay, soldier?" he asks, looking at me.

I nod, smacking on a bright smile. "I'm fine, Sirius." He looks at me in obvious disbelief. "Seriously!" Over the next few weeks, minor progress is made. Ingrid is growing more civil toward me, but Emily is still pissed, claiming that I helped Remus sneak around with Hailey. Bullshit, of course. I've gotten over it, in a way. I don't cry over it at night. I just accept that it's happened. Quidditch is a great distraction. Daniel had gotten kicked off the team, being replaced by a sixth year named Benjamin, who is far less of a douche.

Whenever I occasionally fall in practice, he'd help me up immediately, beating James by mere seconds. Usually because he's closer. Either way, it's nice to be surrounded by people who like me. After practice today, I trudged up to dinner after taking a shower and changing. I sat down between Remus and James. Emily had completely detached herself from the group, sitting at the end of the table with a half-willing Ingrid and a reluctant Lily, who only remained there to attempt to convince her to cut me some slack.

I chew my sandwich hungrily, Quidditch having boosted up my metabolism. I set it down for a moment, only to chug at my water. "Take a break to breathe, Sar," Sirius joked. I rolled my eyes at him, sticking my tongue out and taking another bite. James was eating much like me, while Remus barely touched his food.

"Come on, mate, don't pull a Sarah," Peter joked. Remus glared at him. "Not funny, right, sorry."

"He's right, though, Remus," I comment, setting the goblet down. He just rolls his eyes and looks up as Dumbledore stands to say something.

"Students," he says, his voice ringing about the hall. "There will be a dance in two weeks on a Saturday, for celebration purposes. Fourth years and up. Please, do try to enjoy it. There will be performances by modern wizard bands as well as the choir and select students."

I raise an eyebrow. "Why are we celebrating?" Sirius shrugs. I look down the table at Ingrid, Lily, and Emily. Emily was emotionless, Lily annoyed, and Ingrid had a huge smile on her face.

"Going to sing, Sarah?" James asked, grinning.

"I don't sing anymore," I answered, shuddering at the memory of fourth year when I'd sang in front of all the Gryffindors at a ceremony.

"You weren't that bad, S," Remus says. "You were actually really good."

I shake my head. "Ingrid does the singing. She's great, not good."

Just then, Ingrid ran up to me. "Sarah! Dumbledore asked me to perform! Can you help me pick a song!?"

"Uh, sure Ingrid."

"Come on!" Before I know it, I'm being dragged out of the Great Hall. I stumble, looking over my shoulder and waving goodbye to the guys. We walk into a deserted classroom. "So I was thinking of _The A Team_ by _Ed Sheeran!"_

I smile. "You should, I like that song."

She beams at me and sings it, just to give me a taste of how it sounds, and it sounded perfect. "Guess what?"

"What?" I asked, startled.

". . . I'm dating Alec Johnson! Eee!"

I blink, recalling the sandy-haired Ravenclaw. A prefect, I think. I knew they were friends, but I didn't know they were really close. "That's great, Ingrid, congratulations."

"Who are you dating?"

"Erm, nobody."

"No one!?"

"Not really, no."

"That's stupid. Ask Sirius out."

"Wha- why?"

"Um, duh! You. Like. Him."

"I do not!" Liar. I could practically feel my cheeks burning. He's really sweet, okay? Don't judge me for being a teenage girl. James isn't too bad either, but he still loves Lily. And from the looks of things, she's starting to like him back.

"Want me to ask him if he likes you?"

"N-. . . yes."

She giggles and runs from the room, back to the Great Hall. I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose. I walk up toward Lily's dorm. I've been staying there rather than my own dorm, not wanting to be near Emily. It's not really that I don't like her, more of the fact that she hates me and insults me whenever she gets the chance. She's starting to hang out with Hailey Castor, giggling and agreeing whenever Hailey insults me. I stand in front of Lily's full body mirror, peering at my reflection critically. I've put on weight, I know that, but I'm not overweight. Am I? It doesn't help that Daniel is saying the same. He's stopped avoiding James and I and is now acting like the male version of Castor.

I pinch an inch of fat between my fingers, sighing quietly. I'm definitely not going back to bulimia, I've learned my lesson. I glance at the white toilet seat, biting my lip. No, definitely not. Maybe I'll just diet a bit, cut back on sweets. I can give the rest of my Oreos to James and Sirius. Yes, they'll like that. I smile at the idea, walking off to the Common Room. When I walk in, James and Daniel are in a shouting match. _Oh god._

"-HAVE _NO_ RIGHT TO SAY THAT ABOUT HER!" James yelled.

"I CAN SAY WHATEVER I WANT TO SAY ABOUT HER!" Daniel bellowed.

"NOT AROUND ME YOU CAN'T!"

Sirius walked in behind me, blinking and muttering. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," I answered quietly.

"IT'S TRUE! SARAH IS A SLUT THAT PLAYS EVERY GUY AT THE SCHOOL AND YOU KNOW IT!"

I flinch, feeling my throat tighten and my heart drop to my stomach.

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING!"

"DID YOU REALLY THINK I WAS GOING TO SHAG HER? I NEVER EVEN LIKED HER! WHO THE HELL WOULD LIKE A GIRL WITH AN EATING DISORDER!?"

Sirius' hand finds mine, clutching it tightly. I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Only the Marauders knew about the ED, not even my close friends. I can see Lily and Ingrid standing near the fire, eyes huge. Emily and Hailey even looked up, eyebrow raised. Before Daniel could say anything else, James punched him in the jaw. As they proceeded to fight, James, of course, winning, I feel no urge to drag him off. I think I've read books talking about a 'fight or flight' reaction. In many cases, I choose to fight. Those cases, however, aren't about me. They're about my friends. If someone were to insult or harm my friends, I would immediately come to their aid. When the situation is about me, I choose flight. I run away as fast as I can. I can tell I want to run now, since my feet keep shifting and I'm trying to pull away from Sirius.

He senses this, holding my hand tighter. A tear rolls down my cheek and I shake my head, not wanting anyone to see me cry. He wipes away the tear, frowning. James gets up with a few bruises and scratches, nothing else, but Daniel remains on the floor, bloody and broken. He grits his teeth, walking over to Sirius and I and pulling us into a tight group hug. I bask in the warmth and comfort of my two favorite guys, trying to ignore the fact that it's becoming hard to breathe. At last, they pull away and pat my arms.

I look up when two girls walk over.

"Sarah, I'm sorry, we had no idea," Lily said, hugging me.

"You should have told us," Ingrid soothed, hugging me as well. "We could have helped."

"It's okay, guys. . ."

"Oh! And Emily and I were so mean to you! I bet that didn't help any!"

"It's okay."

"Guys!" Remus yelled from the bulletin board. "Hogsmeade weekend!" He walked over to us.

"We should all go together," James said, beaming. "Get our mind off of stuff."

"That'd be perfect," Lily agreed.

"So it's settled," Sirius said, grinning. Ingrid nodded. "Sarah?"

"Sounds like a blast."

**Fights! Fights everywhere! :D Thank you guys so much for reading again. :) Reviews, follows, and favorites make my day. I love getting the email! If you have ANY suggestions, I'd love to hear them. Just PM me or put it in a review. 3 Love you guys! x Jade**


	8. Chapter 8

Two days later I'm woken by someone nudging me repeatedly and muttering my name. I open my eyes, flinching at the light pouring in from the windows. "Lily?" I ask groggily, rubbing my eyes.

"No, it's James," the voice says.

I blink, my eyes focusing on his messy black hair and hazel eyes. "James? Why am I in your dorm?"

"Lily's was locked and she was asleep. . . She put some spell on it so that I couldn't unlock it by magic. I didn't wanna just leave you on the couch."

I nod, looking around. "A-am I in your bed?"

"Yeah, I slept on the floor-" He's cut off by me smacking his arm.

"James! You didn't have to do that!"

"It's fine, Sarah-"

"No! It's not!"

"Look, it's only six. We don't get ready to leave until seven. Just sleep a bit more."

"You have to sleep up here."

He sighs and climbs in next to me. I'm about to slide out when his arms suddenly wrap around me. I tense, but eventually relax. It's just James, he's harmless. Well, not necessarily to people like Daniel or Hailey. To me, he's harmless, though. I take a moment to inhale the scent of his bed. It smells like boy, tea, and trees. I like it. Eventually, I drift off. An hour later, we're woken by James' owl Bennie tapping on the window. Somehow we'd moved in our sleep; he was flat on his back and my head was rested on his chest. He remained still, so I slid out of the bed and walked to the window, unlatching it and pushing it open.

The brown owl flew in onto my arm, holding a letter in his talons. I fed him one of the owl treats on James' dresser and took the letter, letting him fly out to the Owlery. I set the owl on the endtable next to James' bed, walking off into his bathroom with my bag to take a shower. Lily usually leaves my shower stuff in a paper bag in the Common Area, so that if she's not here I can still get it.

I take a quick shower, drying my hair with my wand and changing into leggings, a white sweater, and trainers. I look at my reflection, deciding to leave my hair down since the weather today should be alright. I walk back into the bedroom, nudging James. "James? Wake up, it's seven-thirty."

He groans, rolling onto his stomach. I flick the back of his neck. "Ouch! Okay, okay, I'm going." He stands up, looking around for his glasses. I pick them up from the endtable, handing them to him. "Bennie came with a letter."

"Did you read it?"

"No," I answer, glancing at his shirt- oh, he's not wearing a shirt. I try to keep from blushing. _Look at his face, not his abs. Look at his face, not his abs._ "I didn't want to invade your privacy."

He nods and heads off to take a shower. I take the time to explore his room. One wall he has covered in pictures. Many are of him and the Marauders, some singles of him, some singles of everyone. He has a few portraits of me, Sirius and I, Lily, Ingrid, and I, and him and I. That one was taken at a Quidditch game we'd won when him and I were hugging. It's really cute, but I notice that in some pictures there are back scratch marks. Probably where Daniel and Emily's faces used to be. I shrug, feeding Bennie one last owl bite and glancing at my nails, which Ingrid had forced me to paint white. They haven't chipped yet, fortunately, since I did it with magic.

A few minutes later, James walked back out, dressed and ready to go. "We're gonna have breakfast and then we'll go." I nod and we both walk downstairs to the Great Hall. I sit next to Sirius and James sits across from me. A few minutes later, Lily comes down and plops down next to me.

"Sorry I fell asleep," she says. "I was up all the night before doing last minute homework."

"It's fine," I said.

"Where'd you sleep?"

I glance at James, who nods slightly. "In James' room." She raises an eyebrow. "Relax, Lils, he was just being nice. Like that night Sirius let me sleep in the dorm."

"Yeah, that was really awkward for Peter and I," Remus put in.

Lily grins and bites at her mince pie. I glance down at my salad, finishing it off and taking a sip of coffee. "Okay guys," Sirius says. "Ready?" We all nod and stand up. "Since I hate walking in crowds, we're gonna split up. Lily, Ingrid, Peter, and Remus go together. And Sarah comes with James and I."

"Odd grouping," Ingrid comments.

"Well usually Emily is here and we just split up guys and girls but. . . Eh."

We nod and head out in our desired groups. I'm surprised that it's a bit colder than I expected, but shrug. It's not too bad. We trudge off toward Hogsmeade, talking happily about the shops we're going to visit. "Remus and I planned to meet up at the Three Broomsticks," Sirius says. I nod, looking down at my rather cold hands. I pull my sleeves over them, moving my hair over my ears.

"Cold?" James asks.

"A bit, but I'm fine," I answer. "Let's go to Honeyduke's."

We walk into the sweet shop. I smile, having always loved the warm, lovely smell. We look around, picking a few things here and there. In the end, I have a new sugar quill, chocolate frogs, a few licorice wands, and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. We sit outside on a bench, trying some of the beans and laughing loudly whenever one of us makes a face at an unpleasant flavor.

After a bit of hanging out, we go to the Three Broomsticks, sitting at a large booth. Sirius on my left, me against the wall, and Sirius across from me. A few minutes later, Lily, Ingrid, Remus, and Peter join us, Peter having to pull up a chair. Ingrid leaves to get us all butterbeers. I glance at Lily, who is next to James, offering a smile. She grins back.

"Hit Zonko's yet?" Remus asks.

"That's next," James answers, grinning. "We're gonna set off dung bombs in Slughorn's office."

"He's not that bad," Peter comments.

"Yes, but he's a pervert," Lily says, scowling. "I caught him looking at my chest the other day."

"That's what you get for forgetting your robes," I joke.

"Sarah, you never wear your robes."

"Yes, but I do most of the buttons on my shirt."

Ingrid sits down, passing out the six butterbeers. "Alec should be here soon, then we're having lunch at Madame Puttifoot's," she says, grinning.

Sirius makes a face. "Gross."

"Oh shut up, Sirius," she jokes.

I grin, sipping at my butterbeer. "You two are so cute together."

"I know!" she giggles.

"Look who just walked in," Lily mutters, eyes trained on the door. I follow her gaze, seeing Emily, Hailey, and Daniel walk in. Daniel's arms are around both of their shoulders.

"Gross," James scowls.

"No kidding," Peter agrees.

My eyes narrow as I take another sip of my butterbeer, but I try not to let it get to me. I have the rest of today and tomorrow to look forward to. A few minutes later, a certain blonde, brown-eyed Ravenclaw walks in. His eyes scan the tavern, locking on us. He smiles a dazzling, perfect smile, crossing over. I nudge Ingrid and she looks up, her head turning to see Alec. An equally happy smile bursts onto her face as she jumps up and hugs him tightly. "Alec!"

"Grid," he grins, arms around her. His head rests on her shoulder, hers on his. They're about equal height, making them look perfect for each other. And they are.

"Bye guys!" Ingrid says. The couple walk out hand in hand. I smile, happy at seeing Ingrid with someone worthy.

"Alright, Sarah," Lily says. I look at her questioningly. "My mum asked if you want to come over this summer. Ingrid's mum already said yes."

"How long?"

"As long as we need until we can bear not seeing each other every day, or until one of us has to leave to acquire a job."

I frown, remembering that this is our last year. And it's already spring! "Yeah, my mum won't mind."

"What were you thinking of doing, Lily?" Peter asks.

"I want to become an Auror, like James here."

James blushes slightly. "What about you, Peter?"

"My dad wants me to work for the Ministry," he answers.

"Gross," Sirius comments.

"And what do _you_ want to do, O wise Sirius?" I ask.

"I'm going to get a motorbike and travel the world doing whatever the hell I want."

"And if you need a job?" Remus asks.

"Auror."

"And what are you doing, Remus?" Lily asks.

"I was thinking of teaching."

"Ooh, what subject?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Cool," I say.

"What about you, S?" James grins. "What do you wanna do?"

I blink. "Uh. . .I don't know. I was thinking maybe something with Quidditch. . . Or the Dailey Prophet. . ."

"The Dailey Prophet is rubbish," Peter says.

"She'd make it less rubbish," Lily counters.

"I think you'd be a good Keeper for a professional team," James says. "Maybe Puddlemere or the Tor-"

"Definitely not the Tornadoes," I say. "But thanks, James."

After the Three Broomsticks, Sirius, James, and I head to Zonko's. Afterwards, with our pockets full of dung bombs and other products, we head up toward a nice little café called Patrick's, since we hadn't eaten at the Three Broomsticks, only drank. We sat down in a booth, James across from me and Sirius at my right. I glanced over the menu, analyzing the list of food critically.

"We'll share a large spaghetti," Sirius says happily. I roll my eyes.

"And three coffees!" James pipes. The waitress nods and walks off.

"So Sirius. Latest hook up?"

"Natalie Rose," he says, grinning wolfishly. I ignore the slight disappointment I feel at imagining Sirius's arms wrapped around the tall dark-haired girl.

"Eh, she's alright."

After a bit of eating, we head back up to Hogwarts, ready to laze about in preparations for tomorrow. Most students only go to Hogsmeade for a day, but seventh years especially love going at any time possible. I sit down on a couch, yawning widely.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I am SOOOO sorry for the huge wait! My excuses; 1. EXAMS. ugh. 2. I'm lazy as hell. Sorry. :S 3. A lot has been going on lately. I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but I don't anticipate any more big waits like that. :) Enjoy!**

Awhile later, Sirius, James, and I sit by the fire eating oreos, waiting for Lily, Peter, and Remus to get back. Sirius and James start up a game of Wizard's Chess, which I commentate in various voices and accents, reducing all of us to fits of laughter. At one point I'd imitated Binns' droning voice, causing Sirius to snort. After about an hour, the three of them finally arrived, out of breath.

"Woah, what happened with you guys?" I ask, looking up from the chessboard.

"They handed out applications and leaflets for jobs outside the post office!" Lily panted. "We grabbed six of each for all of us."

"Let's look through them in Lily and James' dorm," Sirius says. We all agree and head to the Heads' dorm excitedly. Considering that we have final testing soon and the year ends in a few months, I'm eager to see what the world offers me. Though he doesn't show it much, I can see that Sirius is as well.

We gather around a table, pulling up stuffed armchairs. I perch myself on the arm of one, Lily sitting in the main spot. James sits across from me, Sirius next to him, and Peter at the edge. We all take a pile of papers, looking through them hastily. I rule many out immediately; teacher, chef, spell maker, healer. Instead I pull out two applications. One for the Dailey Prophet, and one for Quidditch. The Quidditch one has a list of teams in Britain, which I'm eager to fill out.

After a long moment of silence, broken only by the rustle of papers and scratching of quills, James slams his hand down on the table, causing me to nearly fall from the chair. "Guys, I'm scared," he croaks.

"Why?" Remus asks tiredly.

"I-I might never see any of you guys after school ends."

Lily sighs. "James, we-"

"I know you all say we'll keep in touch and everything but we're going to drift apart unless we do something about it!"

After half an hour of bickering and near-sobbing, I finally throw my quill down. "Okay! You know what? Why don't we just buy a flat or a house or whatever and be roommates? It doesn't matter if we all have different jobs, because we'll at least see each other."

".Sarah, that's a good idea," said Sirius.

"Where are we going to find a house big enough for all of us, including Ingrid?" Remus asked.

"There are plenty," Lily says dismissively. "We can go house hunting next week for break."

"Sounds like a plan," Peter said.

"Yay!" James yelps, beaming and clapping his hands. In a way, the childish manner he has is rather cute. Woah, where the hell did that come from? James is off limits. He loves Lily. Probably.

After a bit more chatting and writing, we head down to dinner, where I eat happily. I'm proud of thinking of a solution. Plus, I'm hoping we don't find a house big enough for all of us to have rooms, meaning room sharing. I plan on shoving James and Lily together. As long as Ingrid stays with us - I'd even be find if she dragged along Alec - it should work out well.

**Be sure to review, follow, and favorite! :D It makes my day 3 **


	10. Chapter 10

In all the craziness lately, I'd completely forgotten about the dance. I only realized it was so soon when Ingrid told me about how Alec asked her to go with him.

"So just there, in the middle of the corridor, down on one knee, he asked me! And he had Ben Rickman playing a violin! It was so romantic."

"That's great, Grid," Lily beamed. Something in her smile was unsettlingly mischievous.

"Hiding something, Lil?" I ask, smirking.

". . . James asked me!"

"And you said yes?" Ingrid asked, blue eyes sparkling.

"Yeah. Ever since he's stopped pestering me he's become a lot more desirable."

I nod, grinning broadly.

"So," Ingrid says. "Dresses. Lil, you totally need either green or red."

"I'm edging more toward red," she says, glancing over Ingrid. "You _need_ either black or blue." I nod in agreement, causing Lily to look at me. "And Sarah! Wear something to show off your tattoos. I'm thinking black, white, or gold."

"I don't even have a date," I point out blatantly.

"Doesn't matter! Let's go to Hogsmeade and shop!"

Before I know it I'm dragged off and suddenly I'm in the middle of a dress shop, full of last minute shoppers like us. They stuff at least five dresses into my arms and I'm marched off into the dressing room. Muttering to myself, I slide off my leggings and t-shirt, pulling on the top dress. It's a bit too long, hanging at my shins, and the gold is too bright. I quickly switch into the next. I go through three more dresses, each unappealing, until I reach the last one, sliding it on. It's not too tight, but not too loose either, coming to rest at my upper/mid thigh. It's strapless, with a sweetheart neckline, showcasing the tattoos on my shoulder and left ankle and foot. It's black lace, but not of a regular flowery or flashy design. The lace runs intricately from the top left of my dress, creating a diagonal pattern of soft curves and swirls, wrapping around my waist and ending at the bottom right hem. It's perfect. Lily tosses in some shoes, and I decide on black lace heels that are high enough to make me average height, but not so high that I'm in danger of breaking my ankle. They're in a bit of a boot style, which I prefer. I step out of the stall, turning to face Ingrid.

She looks positively beautiful. Her dress is a bit shorter and tighter than mine, made of a shiny, sleek sky blue material. A white ribbon is tied slightly diagonally across her slender waist, coming to end in a bow. It's strapless, like mine, but the neckline is straight. She's wearing black stilettos far taller than mine. "You look amazing," she says, beaming.

"Likewise," I respond, grinning cheekily. "Lils, you done yet!?"

Lily steps out of her stall, smiling nervously. Her ruby red dress flows at the bottom, coming to an end at her knees. Her heels are a red color, with cork rather than just a point. Far more stable. The top of the dress is tight and has spaghetti straps. Her smile widens and we all share a group hug. Afterwards, we pay and head back up to the castle.

". . . so with your dress, Lily, your hair should be down. Curled."

"Yeah, I agree. You should put yours in an updo, you always look great with those."

"Sarah, you should leave yours," Ingrid says suddenly, looking at me. "It always looks perfect."

I blush. "Really? Thanks!"

After we load our dresses in our dorms, we head to the Common Room. Ingrid and Lily walk off to talk about their dates, which Alec and James do over a game of wizard's chess. Sirius sits next to me as we both watch bemusedly.

"So Sarah," Sirius says. "Wearing a dress?"

"Nah, I was gonna go in a suit."

"What kind of suit?" he winks.

I smack his arm. "_Sirius_!"

He laughs wolfishly. "Only kidding, S. You are going though, right?" I nod. "With who?"

"Nobody," I answer, shrugging.

"Well. . . You wanna go with me?" I nearly fall sideways, staring at him in disbelief. "I mean. J-just as friends, if you want to. I-I. . ." he rubs the back of his neck. Funny, I've never seen him nervous. "I'm sorry, you don't have to - I shouldn't have -"

"Hush, Sirius," I finally say, blushing. "I'll go with you."

He beams, then falters slightly. "Y-you'll wear heels, right? If we dance, I don't-"

"_Yes_, Sirius."


	11. Chapter 11

_Never had much faith in love or miracles_  
_Never wanna put my heart on the line_

I could hear the music blasting from the Great Hall even from up in the Head's Dorm where Ingrid, Lily, and I got ready. I'm not sure why they're using American songs, but I like them. I'd already put my dress and shoes on. Rather than accessories, Ingrid dusted some sparkly power lightly on my shoulders. "So you can shine enough on your own," she'd said, grinning. I face the full body mirror, taking a deep breath and adjusting my hair. I'd left it alone as Lily and Ingrid had instructed, where it framed my face nicely. My tattoos are showcased nicely, standing out on my forearm, shoulder, and foot and ankle.

Lily grabbed her cameras. "Pictures down in the common room! Come on!"

The three of us descended the stairs carefully, slowing down at the last curve that led to the Common Room. "Ready?" Ingrid whispers. We nod, stepping down the last dozen stairs. I glance around through the stunned faces. My eyes lock on Sirius'. His face is just as shocked as everyone else , though like James' and Alec's, it holds a broad smile. After many photos, we head down to the Great Hall with our dates.

"You look beautiful, Sarah," Sirius says.

I grin. "Not too bad yourself, Black."

After a bit of eating and touch-ups, Alec, Sirius, and James walk up to the three of us and ask the same question simultaneously. "Care to dance?" Each of them outstretches their right arm.

Lily, Ingrid, and I roll our eyes and take their hands, heading out to the dance floor. The second we get there, it switches to a slow song. Blushing slightly, I stand there, not sure what to do. Sirius takes charge, taking my hands and putting them on his shoulders, putting his own hands on my waist.

"Hey," I whisper.

"Hey back," he says, smirking.

"Did you ask me to the Ball because you felt sorry for me?" I ask, moving closer to him so that I don't have to look into his eyes.

"No," he answers.

"Alright. . ." I mutter.

He holds me back a bit, meeting my gaze with his blazing eyes. "Sarah Crooks, I did not ask you to the Ball because I felt sorry for you. I asked because I really like you."

I smile, beginning to respond before we're cut off by a shriek and a thud. I wheel around, my eyes widening. I'd know that shriek anywhere. That was Ingrid's shriek. I look around, spotting her on the floor, Alec knelt next to her. I half-run over. Thank god, she's sitting up. Giggling, actually. "Ingrid! What happened?" Lily looks just as shaken as I do.

"I fell," she laughs, holding her head. "Dizzy."

"But you sing next," I say.

"No no no!" she shakes her head. "I'm too dizzy to sing, Sarah! Can you do it? You love that song!"

"M-me?"

_'Cause your sex takes me to paradise,_  
_Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows  
Yeah, yeah, yeah ~_

Sirius comes up behind me. "What's happened?"

"She tripped," Alec says. "And she sings next."

"Sarah can do it," Ingrid insists.

Sirius pats my shoulder and Lily, Alec, and James smile at me encouragingly. I get pale and nod, walking toward the Headmaster and muttering to her. She nods and informs other people. When the song ends, I take a deep breath and head up to the stage. I'm practically shaking, I'm so nervous. Someone casts a voice amplifying spell on me and I take a deep breath.

Sirius POV

I watch Sarah get up on stage. She looks so scared, but so beautiful at the same time. I love her dress. Not as skimpy as Ingrid's, but not as safe as Lily's. Perfect for her. And her shoes make her almost my height. Far better. My jaw nearly drops as she begins to sing, her voice ringing out prettily.

_White lips, pale face_  
_Breathing in snowflakes_  
_Burnt lungs, sour taste_

_Light's gone, days end_  
_Struggling to pay rent_  
_Long nights, strange men_

I meet eyes with James, who is just as shocked as I am. Lily and Ingrid are nearly crying and Alec is just staring, dumbfounded. Further across the room, Daniel is watching with his eyes glazed over, and Emily looks positively furious.

_And they say, she's in the class A team_  
_Stuck in her daydream_  
_Been this way since eighteen, but lately_  
_Her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_  
_Crumbling like pastries_  
_And they scream_  
_The worst things in life come free to us_

"She's gotten so much better," Lily whispers, eyes brimmed with joyful tears.

"I know," James agrees.

"I've heard better," Hailey says from a few feet down, a scowl on her face and her arms crossed.

"Drop dead," Ingrid retorts.

_'Cause we're just under the upper hand_  
_Go mad for a couple grams_  
_And she don't wanna go outside_  
_Tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the motherland_  
_Or sells love to another man_  
_It's too cold outside _  
_For angels to fly_

A verse and another chorus later, Sarah scurries off of the stage, probably too fast to hear the huge applause echoing around the room. James, Alec, and I clap particularly hard.

**Sarah POV**

I slam straight into Sirius' arms, nearly knocking him over. He stumbles but catches himself, tightening his arms around me. "Was I terrible?" I whisper.

"Are you kidding? You were great, Sarah!"

"Goosebumps," James adds.

I laugh as Sirius releases me and turns me toward Ingrid and Lily, who both hug me tightly.

"So amazing!" Lily praises.

"So amazing," Ingrid agrees.

"Seen. Better," Hailey snaps.

It doesn't get to me. Nothing can get to me tonight. I feel amazing. After some up-tempo dancing, more eating, and a few butterbeers, another slow song comes up. This time only Sirius arrives, holding his hand out. Happily, I take his hand as he maneuvers us onto the dance floor. He holds me a lot closer this time, to where I lay my head on his shoulder and his on my head.

"Sarah, we're almost the same height now."

I roll my eyes, tightening my arms a bit around his neck. I don't realize I'm crying until I let out a small, shaky sob.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just really, really happy," I answer, smiling.

He grins and gives my waist a small squeeze. "Me too."

**Yay! :D I apologize if I don't update much over the next 5 days. School always blocks me. But always trust me to have something for you guys on weekends! :) Hope you enjoyed, make sure to review, favorite, and follow if you liked it, or have suggestions/critique! Next chapter I WILL be putting responses to reviewers. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh, I really like this room!" Lily called from the master bedroom. It echoed through the magically enlarged house, which contained five bedrooms, four bathrooms, a large kitchen, a huge living room, and many various closets, study rooms, and libraries. It even had a few balconies and chandeliers. It was crazy. And ours. Combined with the money from Lily, Ingrid, and Sirius, we had enough for the house as well as a good amount of money in the bank. We've already established Lily as Secret Keeper, deeming her most trustworthy.

It had been two days since we graduated from Hogwarts and bounded into the world. Right now, all of our boxes are stacked up in the living room and we're picking rooms and decorating. Sirius had asked me to be his girlfriend after Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup, but I'm not really comfortable sharing a room with a guy, considering how I look in the mornings. Instead, he agreed that he and James can room while Lily and I do. At least for now.

"Grab the boxes!" she yells again.

"Alright!" I walk to the living room, which already has basic furniture set up in it, and stack up four boxes. I pick them up, grunting with effort, and walk toward the room. Somewhere along the way I nearly fall, only to be caught by two arms. I look over my shoulder. "Thanks, Remus."

"Need help?" he asks. I nod and he takes two of the boxes, walking with me to the room. We set them on the floor and go to get the last two. "I'm really glad we came up with this idea," he says.

"I am too," I say. "I wasn't ready to say goodbye to any of you guys."

We drop off the last two boxes and Remus leaves to decorate the room he shares with Peter. I sit down on my bed, pulling my sheets, comforter, pillows, and pillowcases from one of the boxes. I quickly make my bed and put some things on the bedside table. I head over to my closet and start loading things in.

"I'm going to go help James with the garden," Lily says, grabbing her wand and heading out.

"Bye!" I yell as she leaves, finishing up the closet. I put a few pictures on the wall, smiling softly. Our job applications are to be coming in by owl tomorrow. I'd gotten two; one for the Dailey Prophet and one for Puddlemere United. I initially wasn't going to even try for Quidditch, but Sirius had insisted.

My train of thought is broken when the devil himself speaks. "Sarah!" Sirius says, walking into my room. "Want to come grocery shopping with James, Lily, and I?"

I nod. "Sure."

Since Lily and I are the ones who can drive, we sit in the front seats. I sit in the passenger seat for the ride there, fiddling with the radio stations until settling on one I like. Lily laughed and the two of us began singing loudly.

"_WOAH, WE'RE HALFWAY THERE. WO-AH, LIVIN' ON A PRAYER. TAKE MY HAND, AND WE'LL MAKE IT I SWEAR. WO-AH, LIV-_"

"As much as we love your guys' singing," Sirius gasps through his guffawing. "We're almost here and people are staring."

"Let's _not_ scare the fuck out of our new neighbors," James chuckles.

Once we're in the store, we split up. We had James and Sirius get basic stuff like water, toilet paper, paper towels, and candy, while Lily and I got food. "We have to remember some vegan stuff for Ingrid and Peter," she says, looking around. I grab some lettuce, tossing it into the cart. She laughs and begins loading in more stuff. I toss in some meats and cereal boxes, throwing them from multiple feet away.

"She shoots," I say, pausing for dramatic affect before doing so. The pudding packages land in the cart, hitting the corn Lily had just put in. "_She scores_! And the crowd goes wild!"

Ten shots later, Lily rolled her eyes. "We're done, Sarah, let's go find the dimwits."

I grin and run up to the cart, putting one foot on the bar. "Oh god, Sarah-" Lily began. With my other foot, I kicked off from the ground, sending the cart propelling through the aisles. "_SARAH!_"

Back at the house, we're having a pretty good time. We sit in the living room, gathered around the coffee table, watching some television show and playing a Muggle card game.

"Golf fish!" James yells triumphantly.

"_Go_ fish," Lily corrects, rolling her eyes.

I blink at hearing a knock at the door. "I'll get it," I say, standing and walking over to the door. I unlock it and twist the knob, pulling the door open. "Hello-?" I stop, my eyes widening in fear.

**MUAHAHHAAAA. I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. :D I probably won't get an update in tomorrow, as I'm going to be doing a band competition at an amusement park with my school. :) We get to stay until the park closes, which is awesome. Maybe I'll squeeze an update in later today.**

xxSiriusxxforeverxx: Thank you so much! :D You're sooo sweet. :)

Theta-McBride: Thank you sweetie :)

Thank you all for your continued support! Though only two reviews were gotten, I've gotten loads more follows and favorites, so thank you guys sooo much! :D Hope you're having a good day3


	13. Chapter 13

I gaze up into his blue eyes for what seems to be forever, my heart pounding against my chest. A bead of perspiration rolls down my temple and my hand tightens on the doorknob. I'm terrified, but I can't seem to find the energy to speak, nor to slam the door shut in his face. He looks different though. Shorter and tanner, friendlier looking.

"Is this the home of James Potter, Sarah Crooks, or Sirius Black?" he asks. His voice is a bit higher, and smoother, like velvet or silk. I feel some sort of warmth in my body, near my fingertips, dragging me towards him. I clear my head, taking a breath.

"Yes, we all live here. . . You aren't Daniel, are you?"

His perfect lips curve up into a smirk. "No, I'm his brother Ryan."

My knees go weak. I shouldn't be feeling this way, honestly. Sirius is a nice boyfriend. "N-nice to meet you," I stutter out. "What did you need?"

"Well, I understand that you guys have an extra room. My family doesn't exactly like me, so. . ." I stare at him in disbelief. This angel? Living here? Any day. "I know it's a bit weird, considering you barely know me, but I can help a lot with money. My mum is a Muggle, so I'm not clueless like some purebloods."

"I-I'll go ask," I say. "Here, come in." I have him come inside and sit on the couch in the entryway. "I'll be back in a minute." Briskly, I walk off to the living room where everyone is still playing Go Fish. "Guys?"

"Who was it, S?" James asks.

"Um. . . Daniel's brother."

Remus looks up. "Ryan?"

"Yeah."

"Nice guy," James says. "What did he want?"

"The extra bedroom."

Lily blinks. "Why doesn't he live with Daniel?"

"His family doesn't like him, apparently."

"Is he still here?"

"Yeah."

"Ryan!" Remus calls. "Come in here!"

The god-like man himself walks in, allowing me to see exactly how different he looks from Daniel. His hair is longer, the fringe hanging across his forehead. His cheekbones are a bit more defined. He's not scarily muscular, but still enough to where I'd feel safe in his arms. Wait, what?

"Yes?" he asks in that velvety smooth voice of his. Even Lily looks baffled.

"How do we know you're not just going to tell Daniel where we live?" Sirius asks.

"I hate him just as much as all of you."

"An enemy of Daniel's is a friend of mine," Lily says sagely.

"How'd you find out where we live, anyway?" James asks, frowning.

"Ingrid told me," he said simply, grinning. I look to Ingrid, eyebrows raised.

She smiled sheepishly. "He'd told me awhile ago that his family despises him. I told him we'd have a room ready for him."

"Well, are we all fine with it?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure," Peter says.

"Alright," Sirius says. "Welcome, man."

Ryan beams. "Thanks, guys. My bags are out in my car."

"Sarah, you can help him move in," Ingrid says, grinning mischievously.

I roll my eyes and walk out to his car with him, taking one of his bags when he opens the door. We walk back inside together. "Thanks, Sarah," he says, smiling.

My heart flutters at the look on his face. Biting my lip, I walk off to the spare bedroom. "S'no problem." We walk into the room and I set the bag down on his bed, stretching my arms out. "I think you're pretty much welcome anywhere. Eat what you want unless it's Sirius or James' Oreos. They get wild."

He laughs, pulling his shirt off. "Thanks," he says again, though the fact that he's said anything doesn't process through my head.

I quickly nod, heading out of the room. Now isn't the time to be getting distracted. I have Sirius, and I have job interviews in a week. Well, I get applications tomorrow, but that doesn't affect your chance of getting an interview. I'll just need to send it back in three days on Thursday. "Sarah?" he says. I turn around. "Can you help me make my bed? I've always been horrid at it."

I smirk, walking back into the room and moving his bags to the floor. I move over to the closet, opening it up and pulling out the sheets and comforter and pillows. I throw them at him and he nearly falls to the ground. Not from impact, but from laughing so hard. "Shut up," I chuckle, beginning to make the king-sized bed. He comes up next to me to help and as his arm brushes mine, I can't help but blush.

**Hey guys! Meet Ryan. :) He's an idea I've had for awhile. I'm not sure what will happen between Sirius and Ryan, so leave me suggestions in reviews! Sorry I haven't updated, school is sucking the life out of me. It's not that I don't want an education, I just hate the environment. Honestly, who doesn't? ;D Anyway, I was thinking of starting a Warcraft story. Kind of in a gang/guild set thing. I'd need to do a lot of research since I stopped playing awhile back, but I've been working on it in class and my friend says he likes it. :D Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! I'll update soon!**

PS. Hi Matt! That's right, I remembered. :3


	14. Chapter 14

"Thank you, Sarah. We'll be sure to call you."

I nod, standing up and walking out of the room, exhaling deeply. They liked her. Right? Playing for Puddlemere would be a dream. I sigh, walking down the hall and to the room for the Daily Prophet interviews. Raising a hesitant hand, I knock on the door.

"Enter," a female voice calls.

I turn the silver handle, walking in and closing the door behind me. The witch behind the desk has brown hair pulled up into a pretty bun. Her warm green eyes smile at me, her mouth doing the same. "Have a seat."

Nodding, I sit down in the blue overstuffed armchair, setting my folder on the desk. The witch looks through it for a few minutes before nodding and pulling out a clipboard and a pen. "Full name?"

"Sarah Natalia Crooks," I answer nervously.

"Education?"

"Hogwarts, all seven years."

"House?"

"Gryffindor."

"Any sports?"

"Keeper for my House for my last year. Alternate Keeper and Chaser since fourth year."

"Family?"

"Mother and stepfather. Both are muggles."

"So you're Muggleborn?"

"No, half-blood. My real father is a pureblood."

She nods. "Do you have any experience or other interviews done?"

"I had a part-time job at Quality Quidditch Supplies two summers in a row after fifth year, and I just finished an interview for Puddlemere United tryouts."

"Who do you live with and where?"

"I live in London with some roommates."

"Names?"

"Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Ingrid Nelson, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettrigrew, Ryan Taylor, and James Potter."

"Wow, that's a lot. All of you are finding jobs?"

"Yes. Many are trying to become Aurors. One's applying for the Ministry and another wants to teach at Hogwarts."

She nods. "And how old are you?"

"I turned eighteen a few days ago, on the sixteenth."

"That should be all. We'll be sure to write you."

I nod, standing and walking out of the room. Once I'm back at the house, I immediately change out of my annoying outfit and into jean shorts and a muscle tee, grabbing a bag of chips, a glass, and a bottle of wine, sitting down at the couch and turning on the television. Two hours and three glasses of wine later, I'm dead asleep on the couch. My eyes flutter open only at hearing sounds. Moans. Since neither James, Lily, Alec, or Ingrid are to be home yet, I get up to investigate, slowly stumbling through the house and to the location of the sounds; Remus' room. I shake my head to attempt to throw some of the drunk out, to no prevail. Sighing, I crack open the door, peering through. Immediately, I wished I hadn't.

The noise amplified about five times, the groans of pleasure assaulting my ears. My eyes locked on the two naked bodies moving together in perfect harmony. "Rem," the one on the bottom breathed out, his eyes glazed over in ecstasy. "Oh, Remus!"

"Sirius," the man on top growled out as his hips ground into Sirius'. Their lips met in a passionate kiss as my heart drops to my stomach, a small whimper escaping my mouth. Somehow, Remus hears, looking to the side at me. His eyes go huge, like a deer in headlights as he pulls away from Sirius immediately. "Sarah!"

Sirius sits up, the same look on his face. "Sarah, I . . ."

I slam the door shut, running down the hallway and into Lily and I's room, bolting the door behind me. I walk into the bathroom, closing and locking that as well before sliding down against it, allowing the tears to roll down my cheeks. I'm not upset that Sirius likes men, just upset that he cheated on me. With a close friend of mine, as well. I can't say it's outrageous – in fact, it's extremely believable and I don't see how I didn't predict it happening along the line. They've always been close.

Shaking, I pull my phone from my pocket, calling Lily. I know that her interview is definitely done by now. She'd texted me saying that she and James had gone out for lunch at a café nearby. After two rings, she answers. "Hello?"

"Lily, I have to move out."

"What? Why?"

"What did she say?" I can hear James ask from her end.

"She said she has to move out."

"What?"

"It's Remus and Sirius," I say, a sob wrenching my throat.

"What did they do? Did Sirius break up with you? Did they hurt you?" Lily demands.

"No, no. . . They had sex."

"_What?_"

"I need to find a flat. Can you help me?"

"Don't make any rash decisions," she advises. "Try to work it out first. If it doesn't, then you can get a place for yourself."

"You're right. I still need you here though."

"We'll be there in fifteen minutes," she says, hanging up. I set my phone on the counter, standing up and pulling my hair back, eyes locked on the mirror. I look terrible. My eyes are all puffy and bloodshot, and my nose is red. Grabbing a tissue, I clear off my face just as I hear knocking on the bedroom door.

"Sarah?" I hear Sirius call. Gritting my teeth, I remain where I am. After a dozen more tries at getting me to open the door, he sighs and walks back down the hallway. Ten minutes later, Lily arrives. I can tell it's her because she has a key to unlock the door.

"Come out, babe," she says through the bathroom door. I step out, immediately crashing into her arms as more sobs wrack my body. "I'm sorry, hun," she soothes, her arms wrapped around me. A third hand stroking my hair tells me that James is there as well. A few minutes of humiliating, unattractive crying later, I'm sitting on my bed, Lily and James sitting on hers.

"I'll go talk to them," James says, standing and exiting the room, being sure to lock the door behind him.

"Are you mad at him?" Lily asks.

"More at myself than him," I admit.

"Well, look. It's going to be okay."

Just then, James walks in, tossing the key back to Lily. In walk Remus and Sirius. "Sarah," Remus says immediately, striding over and hugging my tightly. I shrink out of his grip, biting my lip. He sighs and sits at the end of my bed, looking down. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I say. "I understand."

Sirius' eyes light up. "You do?"

"Yeah."

"So we're all okay?" Remus asks.

"I guess . . . It won't be like it was, though."

"I know."

"I'm going to go for a walk."

"I'll come with you," Lily says immediately.

"It's fine," I say quickly, grabbing my bag and heading out of the overcrowded room and outside, hoping the fresh air will clear my mind. It helps, but not as much as a drink would. I walk towards the bar, whose keep I'm quite good friends with. Immediately I'm sitting alone at the counter with a beer in my hand.

**SOOSOSOOSO sorry for the huge wait, guys. I've been busy here in San Francisco! Plus I only got my new laptop like a week ago and I've been super busy on my fictionpress. :3 Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
